


The Troubles Of A Dysfunctional Family.

by EvilApril



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Groot, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Groot, Banter, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Caring, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Daddy Yondu, Drowning, Dysfunctional Family, Ego's A+ Parenting, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fever, Fever Dreams, First Aid, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hallucinations, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Heart Attacks, Heart-to-Heart, Humor, Hurt, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE!, Infection, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Minor Injuries, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Near Death, Pain, Parent Yondu Udonta, Permanent Injury, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Quill Feels, Protective Gamora (Marvel), Protectiveness, Recovery, Sad, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Whump, Worry, for a little bit - Freeform, protective rocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilApril/pseuds/EvilApril
Summary: After a unexpected attack on the ship, Peter is left horribly injured. It's up to his family to save him once they crash land on a strange planet. Events will split the family apart, leaving a panicking raccoon and tiny tree to do there best to keep Peter alive as his condition worsens. It's a race against time to save Peter, but the unforgiving planet and bounty hunters chasing them won't make it easy.





	1. Its Only The Beginning

Peter didn’t even have time to get to the controls before the Milano was hit. The blast sent him flying, crashing against the wall of his own ship before painfully crumbling to the cold hard floor. A loud thumping sound echoed in his ears, overwhelming the irregular humming of the engines. The sound of familiar voices shouting from bellow just manage to grab his attention. Peter groaned as he pushed himself off his side and onto his back, the world around him spun, his vison blurring in and out of focus. The ship again shook violently, sparks erupted around him. Through the floor Peter could feel his ship moaning in pain, he scrunched his eyes in an effort to make the world re-focus. When he pried them back open a figure loomed over him.

“No time for a nap Shit-Lord.” Rocket shouted kicking Peter in the side before rushing off to the controls.

“Rocket!” Gamora called from beneath them. “Shields are down!”

“I know!” He barked back, frantically flicking switches and pulling wires from now exposed panels in the wall. Peter felt the blood rush from his head as he pulled himself up, using the wall he had collided against moments ago to aid him.  Once he was standing the sensation of something warm trickling down his neck caused his hand to investigate, his fingers brushed the hair on the back of his head. Something gooey touched his skin. Retrieving his hand, he found crimson blood dripped from his fingers.

“Star-Munch I need you to fly this thing, something’s wrong with one of the engines.” Rocket announced as his big brown eyes scanned the flashing red screens in front of him. He turned to Peter, to find him still staring at his bloodied hand.

“Quill!” Rocket shouted snapping Peter back to reality, his eyes shot up noticing Rocket fearfully eyeing the fresh blood dripping from his hand.

“I hit my head.” Peter replied rather calmly as he pointed shakily to the back of his wounded head.  Rocket only hesitated for a few seconds before he sat down at the controls.

“Get to the engines, fill me in with what’s going on.”

“What?” Peter argued, “If anyone should go fix the engines, it should be the the rodent born and bred to be a mechanic?!”

“Drax get up here and get on the guns!”

“Rocket!” Peter called, confusion clear on his face.

“Quill get down to the engines now!” Rocket growled, bearing his small sharp teeth. Peter locked eyes with Rocket for a few seconds, before making his way swiftly down into the belly of his ship, passing Drax with a small baby Groot on his shoulder along the way. He spotted Gamora struggling to get the shields back online, he then proceeded to climb down into the engine room. Peter was then once again forced against the unforgiving walls of his own ship, as the Milano banked sharply. He could hear the sound of the ships guns returning fire, as one of the engines screamed in pain

“How’s it look-in’ Quill?” Rocket asked through his communicator.  Smoke began to surrounded Peter, he quickly turned a corner to find one of the engines engulfed in bright orange flames.

“Not good!” Peter replied choking on the black smoke pouring from the engine, He quickly flicked a switch on a panel not to far from him. “Rocket engine two is on fire and the failsafe is down.” He announced, having crouch to keep his head out of the deadly smoke that loomed over him.

“Hang on, were gonna make a jump!”

“What?!” Gamora and Peter both called through the communicator.

“Hang on to something!”

Peter watched as the engines sprung to life, the sound of engine two struggling almost deafening. Each time the engine took in more fuel, the flames spurting from it intensified.  The Ship then suddenly accelerated, he could feel the Milano get tugged through the jump gate. Then the sputtering of the engines caught his attention, he watched them wither and die and suddenly the ship was in a free fall. Peter’s already pounding head slammed against the ceiling, he could feel the ship spinning out of control. Smoke surrounded him, his lungs choking on the unbearably thick gas. The Milano suddenly crashed sending Peter and parts of the ship flying, he soon was back on the floor, landing painfully on his shoulder. His mind then drifted away from the horrible pain coursing through his veins.


	2. Smoke

Peter didn’t want to open his sore, tired eyes; his body was riddled with pain. All he wished for was to be lost again in unconsciousness, his throbbing head however kept him from slipping back into the tranquil darkness found deep within his mind. A few short moments later, the eerie silence brought him back to reality, his eyes snapped open and he slowly lifted his head. He gasped at the sight of metal protruding from his stomach, his hands manoeuvred around the foreign object, around the horribly bleeding wound.

“Ah Shit.” He groaned through a clenched jaw, pain ripping its way through him as he breathed. But each breath refused to fill his lungs properly, and soon he found himself gasping for air, only a few sips of smoke entered his lungs. A blackness creped at the edge of his vison as he slowly suffocated.

“Peter!” He could hear someone call, his lips moved to reply but all that came out was a desperate wheeze. Soon his previous wish was granted, he lost conciseness as he tired one last time to take air into his tortured lungs.

* * *

“Sound off!” Rocket shouted unbuckling himself, Spark flew all around him.

“I am unharmed.” Drax replied having been thrown from his seat, he cradled an unharmed Groot in the palm of his large grey hand, the little guy seemed to be fighting back tears.

“I am Groot.” He whimpered

“I’m alright!” Gamora called from bellow. “Quill?” She then shouted after a few moments of silence. “Peter!?” Rocket and Drax wasted no time rushing down to Gamora’s aid. The ship was a wreck, a large hole had been torn in its side, a luscious green forest sat just beyond their wreckage.

“He was in the engine room.” Rocket announced, whipping open the latch that led down into the belly of the ship. Smoke poured out as soon as it was able, an intense heat accompanied the thick lung killing creature. Rocket backed away, his eyes quickly stared around the destroyed room, looking for something particular. His warm brown eyes locked on to the emergency air canister. Without thinking he snatched it up in his little paws, before diving down into the darkness of the square, smoke infested hole.

* * *

“Can you see him?” Gamora called from above, Drax was holding her arm, preventing her from going in after Peter herself.  All Rocket had to guide him was the flames spewing out from the engines, which where now all ablaze. The murderous black smoke was being produced quicker than it could pour out, leaving the room engulfed. “Rocket!” She called angrily. Rocket didn’t reply having to save his breath, only taking a sip from the air canister when needed. In the corner of his eyes he spotted the orange flames refection on Peter’s red jacket. He launched over to his side, he couldn’t help but gasp in a breath of smoke, the sight of the metal sticking out of Peter’s stomach frightening him to his core. Rocket coughed the smoke back out quickly, before taking a deep breath of fresh air from the canister. He placed the fresh flowing air to Peter’s lips. The Racoon sat there for a minute not knowing what to do, his eyes stung from not just the smoke but unbearable heat. Rocket took the air canister from Peter taking a quick breath before returning it. He couldn’t even tell if he was breathing. Rocket not wanting to waste anymore time, put his arms under Peter’s armpits and tried to tug him towards the square light in the ceiling, where the smoke was rushing out into the open air. Each time he tugged, Peter remained in place, something having him pinned. He rushed over to his feet to find a large metal pipe over one of his legs. Rocket slipped his little arms under the pipe, his oxygen starved muscles could barely lift it.  Failing to lift the pipe he slouched over Peter’s legs, exhausted. He tired desperately to crawl back over the air canister, which had rolled away in Rocket’s attempts to move his injured friend. He crumbled to the floor before he reached it.

‘Well done Rocket.’ He thought to himself, ‘This is what you get for trying to save the stupid Terran’ Rocket struggled to hold his breath, his lungs begged him to take even the smallest of breaths. The extreme heat, lack of oxygen and the sound of flames crackling in his sensitive ears prevented him from noticing a large arm lift him from the ground. He didn’t realize until he was hung over someone’s shoulder.  His ears just managed to pick up the sound of something large being dragged across the floor, then suddenly he was flying through the air, delicate hands caught him and Rocket was able to take a well needed deep breath of clean air. The light around him blinding as he opened his stinging eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love to see what you thought of the chapter.


	3. Guilt

Drax struggled to lift Peter through the small hole, trying hard not to dig the metal deeper into his friend.  Once out he lay Peter gently on the ground, he placed a large but strangely delicate hand on Peter’s blood soaked chest. His grey shirt now red, his pale face covered in ash. Drax held his own breath as he felt for the sensation of Peter’s lungs rising and falling. He felt nothing.

He pulled his ear over Peter’s lips.

Nothing.

“He’s not breathing.” Drax announced staying relatively calm. Gamora was on her knees by Peters head, two fingers feeling for a pulse on his delicate neck. 

“He’s still alive.” Gamora revealed.

“Breathe for him!” Rocket shouted weakly from behind them. Gamora gave him a confused glance before pressing her lips to Peter’s, delivering oxygen into his lungs for him. Drax and Rocket watched without blinking, Groot sat crying near by. Gamora had to fight back her own tears as she breathed for her friend, his pules was extremely weak, his heart threatening to stop at any second.

“Come on!” She pulled away, out of breath. Peter’s head lolled to the side without Gamora steadying it.

“Keep going!” Rocket shouted, crawling closer. Gamora sat back staring at Peter with wide terrified eyes. “Gamora!” He watched unwanted tears slide down her emotionless face. He turned to Peter, taking his blood soaked shirt in his hands. “Wake up Douche-Lord.” Rocket shook him viciously before letting go and slapping Peter across the face. Everyone jumped in surprise when Peter took a deep painful gasp, he began coughing on the smoke that lingered in his lungs. Drax pinned Peter down quickly before he sat up, the metal still firmly in his stomach.

“Quill, can you hear me?” Drax asked calmly, a firm hand still on Peter’s chest.

“W…Wha… What happened?” Peter was only able to groan, his throat like sand paper, his eyes only just open. Drax went to reply but the ship suddenly shook, the engines bellow threatening to kill them all.

“We need to move now!” Rocket yelled grabbing Groot, trusting Drax to carry Peter to safety. Peter couldn’t help but cry out as Drax lifted him into his arms, his stomach burned with pain.

* * *

They had only managed to get a few steps away from the ship when the engines exploded, sending them all flying, derby chasing after them. Drax did his best to keep a hold of Peter but he was forced from his arms, they tumbled to the ground. Drax crawled over to Peter who lay on his back, the sound of pain escaping his lips. Still he struggled to take air into his ruined lungs. Drax was alarmed to find the metal in his stomach was gone, having been knocked loose in the fall. Drax quickly applied pressure to the terribly bleeding wound.

“Quill stay with me.” Drax ordered as he watched Peter’s eyes slipping closed, blood poured through his own grey fingers. Rocket was suddenly at his side slapping Peter like he had before, and like before his eyes snapped open. He struggled to keep in a moan, the pain obviously intolerable. Before Gamora could even make it over a ship descended, guns at the ready, coming straight for them.  Drax turned making eye contact with Gamora, she nodded as if knowing his exact thoughts.

“keep him safe, we’ll lure them away!” Gamora shouted to Rocket, as her and Drax swiftly disappeared into the dense, vibrant forest that surrounded them. Rocket with Groot on his shoulder, once again wrapped his arms under Peter’s, he pulled him out of the clearing into the cover of the forest. Rocket watched the ship fly over head guns firing down on Drax and Gamora who ran in the other direction. There attacker gave chase, leaving destruction in their wake.

* * *

“I told him, if he took one more step he was gonna to regret it.” Rocket babbled as he pulled Peter’s blood soaked hands of his wound. “Did he listen, of course not.” Rocket peeled back Peters shirt to find a grotesque sight. The metal hadn’t come out cleanly, it had shredded the flesh when it had been wrenched out. The wound now bled profusely, Rocket took a deep breath before continuing on his rant. “Oh, the sight of forty-eight volts contorting his body was extremely satisfying.” Rocket pulled Peter’s top back down and returned his cold shaking hands to where he had found them. “Much like you when we first met, its more fun when they run.” Rocket deviously smiled, remembering back to that day, when him and a much taller Groot had just been looking to score some units.

“And the moral of the story is?” Peter weakly asked, as he stared up at the trees canopy, the feeling of his body becoming numb soothing his pain.

“Don’t piss me off.” Rocket smiled to Groot who sat by Peter’s face, just staring. Rocket’s smile quickly vanished, his rambling having only briefly taken him away from the situation they had found themselves in.  He knew if he didn’t do something soon, he would have to watch one of the closest friends take his last breath, because of him.  Rocket growled at himself, shaking the the thought from his head. Rocket then turned on his heels heading back towards what was left of the Milano.

“I am Groot.”

“I’ll be back, keep him awake.” Rocket shouted behind him before he slipped through the foliage.

* * *

Rocket had struggled to get hold of any supplies, everything was out of place. The only structure left of the ship was the flight deck and the left side of the ship itself. Both wings had broken off but seemed in good condition. Every creek of the smoking ship made him jump, every sound over head made his ears prick. The flames that had consumed the engines had burned themselves out after the explosion, leaving what was barely a ship in their place.  Rocket searched the wreckage, gathering what he could into a small rucksack he had found.

“I am Groot!” The cry made Rocket’s fur stand on end. Almost dropping the bag Rocket raced of back to where Peter lay hidden in the forest, only around ten meters from the ship. He ripped through the vegetation to find Peter laying motionless. “I am Groot!” He repeated, the little tree cried uncontrollably as he pointed at there friend. Peters eyes where closed.

“Quill!” Rocket put his fury ear to Peter’s chest, a soft beating of his heart could be heard and he could feel the laboured rise and fall of his chest. Rocket dropped back, not wanting to cause his friend anymore pain he pulled a bottle of water from the scorched bag he had brought back.  With on hand he lifted Peter’s head up as much as he could while tipping the cool refreshing liquid onto his lips. Peter eyes weakly opened as he took a few gulps of water before coughing unwillingly. Rocket pulled the water away not wanting to waste any, he rested Peter’s head back down as he continued to cough. Rocket felt a sick feeling in his stomach when his eyes found his hand covered in blood, he only then remembered how Peter had injured his head before the ship had crashed. The whole reason he had sent Peter down into the engine room in the first place.

“You had to go and smash your head in didn’t ya.” Rocket complained as he turned away from Peter, rummaging through the rucksack.

“You had to go and piss off some of your old work buddies.” Peter sluggishly argued back, as Groot every know and then prodded his extremely pale face, when his eyes struggled to stay open.

“I would have been able to fix the engines if you hadn’t have become damaged goods.”

“That’s why you wouldn’t let me fly?” Peter let his head roll to the side to look at Rocket.

“You where fucked up Peter, you where no where near a condition to fly that piece of junk you call a ship.”

“What did you expect me to do with the engines, drool on them?” Rocket went silent, his hands fell still. “I didn’t know the engines where that bad, the readings I was getting where off, I knew that. I had not clue that engine two was critical.” Rocket took a deep breath refusing to look at Peter. “If we had lost that engine we wouldn’t have been able to make the jump.” Rocket suddenly felt something take hold of his arm.

“It’s ok.” Peter smiled, his shaking hand pulled away and back over to his wound. Rocket looked Peter in the eye, within he could see he wasn’t angary, that he understood. Still didn’t make Rocket feel any better about the whole situation.


	4. Dangerous Waters

Rocket laid out what he had been able to salvage from the ship in the long green grass; a shot of adrenalin, disinfectant, a bottle of water, some parts of the ship Rocket had deemed useful and Peter’s Walkman. Which he had discovered in the bag when he found it. Peter entering a coughing fit broke him out of his thoughts, shattering the silence.  

“Steady.” Rocket told him, doing his best to keep Peter still as he tipped the bottle of water towards his lips. Once over Peter lay back exhausted. “How much smoke did you breathe in?” Rocket asked, eyeing his friend with concern.

“To much.” Peter could only wheeze in reply.

“Was your helmet broke or somethin’?”

 Peter thought for a second. “No.”

“Did you even think to activate it?”

“No, no I did not.” Peter confessed, Rocket through his hands into the air, anger distorted his face.

“Forget Star-Munch, I’m just going to call you simply Idiot from now on.”

“Fair enough.” Peter sighed.

A ship suddenly flew over head coming into land nearby.

“They must had lost them.” Rocket thought to the last time he saw his friend’s, he remembered watching them running off into the unknown planet.

“Or killed them.” Peter added.

“Your Mr Optimistic today.” Rocket said taking hold of Peter’s arm and wrenching him into an upright position. Rocket acted quickly, slapping his little hand over Peter’s mouth to muffle his scream. “We need to go.” Rocket Helped Peter as much as he could to his feet, leaving him leaning weakly against as tree he quickly plunged all the supplies back into the bag. Groot hopped on Rocket’s shoulder, before all three of them slowly made their way deep into the undergrowth.

* * *

“How you doin’ Humie .” Rocket watched Peter stumble from tree to tree, unable to walk on his own for longer than a few seconds. He kept one hand pressed against his wound, while the other balanced him on the various smooth barked trees.

“Just peachy.” Peter replied resting his head on the latest tree.

“Here.” Rocket took an almost empty bottle of water from the rucksack slung over his shoulder. Handing it to Peter as he watched the liquid move within, he took a sip then went to hand it back.

“Drink the rest, I’m sure I can hear a river up ahead, we can rest there.”  Peter savagely drank every last drop from the bottle before handing it back, Rocket couldn’t help but notice the beads of sweat forming on his face. The temperature was quite pleasant, even with a fur coat Rocket wasn’t breaking a sweat. Peter’s oddly pale skin was a worry, as well as the haze that seemed to cover what was once he bright blue eyes.

* * *

Each step was no longer painful, even though Peter could still just feel his wound bleeding, his fingers now quickly becoming numb. Like his pale lifeless fingers Peter’s legs where growing heavy, and the overwhelming sensation of exhaustion didn’t allow him to walk in a straight line. Also the fact that the world around him never stopped spinning, and was never in focus wasn’t helping. Peter had deduced early on, when his mind could still process a simple thought, that he had a concussion. He couldn’t even feel the excessive amount of sweat dripping from his shivering body. If his cloths weren’t already clinging to him due to being drenched in blood, the sweat would have soaked through his shirt by now. To add to the list of problems he was finding it hard to breath, taking in short hitched breaths. But like his wound, he felt no pain, his numb body constantly beckoning him to sleep. His eye lids felt like they where being held down each time he blinked. Stumbling in his boots around the uneven terrain he could hear Rocket nearby, Peter struggled to make out half the stuff he was saying.

* * *

Rocket watched as Peter, without any warning, dropped down onto his knees. He had put his hands out just in time to stop his face colliding with the floor.

“Quill, come on buddy, just a little further.” Rocket begged, he could see the river peeking through the thick shrubbery. Rocket watched as Peter’s shaking arms began to falter, he quickly got underneath him sitting him back on his heels.  But each time Peter tried to get to his feet his legs gave out on him, without a tree nearby to help, he couldn’t get up. “Come on Quill.” Rocket encouraged but he watched his friend sway, his face again plunging towards the ground. But like before Rocket got under his chest preventing him from eating dirt. Rocket put one of Peter’s arms round his shoulder, while Peter held half his weight with his other arm “Were almost there.” Rocket informed, he then proceeded to help Peter crawl to the river. Soon it was in view, the clear steady blue water extremely inviting. Peter collapsed, Rocket could feel him no longer supporting himself. Unable to take the weight on his shoulders Rocket was forced to lower Peter to the ground. He pushed him onto his back to find his eyes closed. “Oi, don’t give out on me yet idiot!”

“mm… No… I’m.” Peter whispered, his eyes still closed. Rocket having no choice, with the help of Groot dragged Peter over the smooth stones till they reached the gentle river. Rocket now with access to clean water pulled out the empty water bottle from within the bag, along with the disinfectant. Digging right to the bottom he found a small t-shirt, way to small for Peter. Its was more suitable for a child. After filling the bottle Rocket observed Peter’s face. It was white and covered in sweat, his body shivered violently. Only now realizing the symptoms, Rocket pulled back Peter’s top to find the wound was obviously infected. The deep wound sported horrible red inflamed skin around the edges, an undesirable smell was beginning to waft from it.

“Fuck!” Rocket shouted, he quickly poured all the water he had collected from the river onto the wound. He watched Peter’s eyes scrunch in discomfort but his face soon was restored to it’s feverish state. Rocket ploughed back through the bag, looking for the disinfected he had already taken out.

“Where is it?!” Rocket almost screamed, as he dug ferociously through the rucksack pulling everything from it until his hands pulled out Peter’s precious Walkman, he sat motionless, just staring at it. Rocket suddenly felt something prod his leg, Groot stood holding the bottle of disinfectant. “Thanks buddy.” Rocket forced a smile for the young Groot as he took the bottle.  Rocket pulled one of Peter’s arms to the side before standing on it, he stared down at the wound. “This is gonna hurt.” He warned a barley conscious Peter. Rocket yanked open the seal, pouring the contents directly on the wound. Peter’s reaction was brutal, his body thrashed in pain knocking the bottle from Rocket’s hand. He scrambled for it, as it began to pour its contents out onto the smooth stones. He could hear Peter whimpering in the background. Being careful with the disinfected Rocket passed it to Groot. Then he proceeded to tear the small blue shirt, so it was just one piece of fabric. After stretching it as much as he could, he took the disinfectant from Groot and poured just enough in the centre so there was some left, he then passed the bottle back to Groot. Making sure the disinfected part of the fabric lay over the wound, Rocket weaved the ends under Peter, wrapping it round once before tightening it firmly.

“Urh.” Peter struggled to hold in his moan. “tha, was…ent tha ba…” Peter trailed off.

“Quill, you’ve gotta keep your eyes open.” Rocket ordered tapping his friends gently on the face. The heat that generated from Peter’s white cheeks was alarming.  “Groot, help me move him.” Rocket commanded, removing Peter’s guns from there holsters, before tugging Peter closer to the river. Groot promptly was at his side, helping pull Peter into the water.

“I am Groot?”

“We’ve gotta get his temperature down.” Rocket replied, holding Peter’s bleeding head out the pleasant water. His top and wound already had began to taint the water around them red.

“No… NO!” Peter began to thrash around distressed.

“Calm down idiot, I’ve got you.” Rocket comforted, as Groot climbed on his shoulder, out the shallow water.

“Where, where is…”

“Greenie and Drax will be here soon.” Rocket replied still trying to keep optimistic about there unlikely return.

“No, where is…” Peter’s throat and frazzled mind struggled to get his words together.

“Is?”

“Where’s my Walkman, my tape?!” Peter finally managed to ask. Rocket couldn’t help but chuckle, he glanced over to Peter’s precious property. The Walkman sat safely next to the burnt rucksack, the headphones perched neatly on top.

“Safe on dry land.” Rocket noticed himself smiling as he felt the water slip through his fur, his feet firmly on the smooth stones beneath the water.


	5. The Past

Time was strange as Peter slipped in and out of consciousness, he remembered numbness, his legs refusing to do their job. He remembered crawling, he defiantly remembered crawling.

'Was that a voice?' Peter's muddled mind struggled to process information. Pain, that's defiantly pain. Even with a weight on his right arm it still jolted upright, knocking whatever weighed it down off. Peter could feel someone slip their arms under his. 'Here we go again.' His bewildered mind managed to get a thought together, as he was dragged across small smooth stones. Something cool suddenly glided across his body, his shivering form worsening. He was freezing, it felt like someone had pulled him into ice. He could feel small hands trying to avoid the gash on the back of his head as they kept his face out the Ice-cold water. A panic suddenly sent through him, the water every now and then lapped over his chest. He managed to pull himself back on the edge of consciousness. He had cried out for his Walkman and that tape it held within, a gift that was the last act of love his mum had been able to express. A voice spoke, the owner lost in his mind. He was able to comprehend one word. 'Safe.' That was enough for Peter, his eyes now glued shut. The pain in his stomach which had retuned briefly, but now completely gone. His heart no longer pumped enough blood to his limbs for them to function, they where now just dead weight in the water.

"Peter." A voice called, this voice Peter recognised.

"Mum?" His lips managed to whisper before he was dragged into a realm of darkness.

* * *

Rocket hadn't been able to wake Peter, he tried everything after pulling him from the water. Yelling, slapping, even cruelly prodding his wound. No reaction, Rocket checked every few minutes to see if he was still breathing. After the lack of results Rocket did all he could, removing Peter's red jacked and bloodied shirt before hanging them over a fallen tree trunk he had dragged Peter over to. Using the rucksack, he propped Peter's head off the ground. The comfortable heat helped dry the soaked cloths. Rocket put his hand to Peter's forehead, sweat had already began to reform but he was considerably cooler. Rocket's eyes where dragged to the sky as the sun suddenly began to disappear behind some trees. The red ball of fire let down a gentle orange glow down onto the planet. Three moons starting to creep into the sky, the water that calmly splashed near by brought to life by the setting sun as Rocket collected fire wood nearby.

* * *

"Peter." A voice called through the darkness.

"Mum?" He recognised the voice immediately. He could suddenly feel a surface beneath his feet, as a light emerged in the distance. "Mum!" Peter called with joy as a figure stepped out from the light. He rushed over to her, breaking into a sprint.

"No!" She screamed at him, one hand outstretched. He grinded to a halt, he was close enough to see the tears on her face. The bright yellow light behind her angelic.

"Mum I've missed you!" Peter called, his own tears dripping down his face, but his voice unfamiliar in a way.

"Turn round Peter." She begged, her emotions getting the better of her. "Turn round Pete" Peter only then noticed something was off, he was much shorter and when he looked at his small delicate hands he understood. He was a kid again, crying for his mother.

"But Mum!" He cried out dropping to his knees. "I love you." He whimpered

"I love you too, my little Star-Lord." She cried back as she slipped back into the light. Peter had to fight the urge to chase her, instead he let his head hang low and closed his weeping eyes.

* * *

Peter woke alarmed, he launched up into a sitting potion, he stomach then exploded with pain sending him back down. His already damaged head hit hard against the rucksack.

"About time sleeping beauty." Peter pulled his pounding head up enough to find Rocket crouched by a fire, which battled the darkness of night around them. The flames reflected an orange glow on the raccoon's fur, as he prodded the flames with a stick, now and then adding a new branch. Peter using his exceptionally fragile arms was able to pull himself slowly up and rest his shoulders against the fallen tree behind him, doing his best to keep his stomach straight. "You seem better; your delusional mumbling was starting to worry me." Rocket tossed the last stick into the fire before approaching Peter.

"Really?" The fur-balls concern giving Peter an insight to how fucked he actually was.

"Yes, well its not like you make sense half the time anyway." Rocket replied retrieving Peter's red jacket that had been draped over him. While Peter was out he had managed to get his dry blood stained shirt back on, the amount of effort it took just to do that lead to him just draping his jacket over him like a blanket.

"Lets see how its look-in then, shall we." Rocket watched Peter wince as he tired to get comfortable against the smooth barked fallen tree. Peter nodded in approval as he went to pull up his top. The blood had already seeped through the bandages, without anything else to dress it Rocket just pulled the top back down.

"How's it look-in doc." Peter joked, forcing a smile as the pain started to get to him.

"Peter." Rocket's serious tone put him on edge. "The metal that was in you, seemed to have missed most of the important stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Otherwise you would already be dead." Rocket slumped down next to Peter staring into the dancing fire.

"That's good news right?" Peter looked down at his friend, the fire reflecting in the drips of sweat on his own face.

"I think your spleen was hit, explains how the the infection set in so fast."

"Infection?"

"Yes Quill, Infection. Why do you think your sweating so much?"

Peter looked around "Climate?"

"No Quill" Rocket pulled the rucksack from next to Peter over to him, he began pulling out all the parts he had gathered from the ship.

"Heard from the others?" Peter asked, resting his head back so he was staring up at the three moons that beamed down on them, the gentle lapping of the water threatened to send him to sleep.

"Nope." Rocket replied, already cutting wires with his sharp teeth and and connecting components together.

"Have you tried to reach them?"

"No Jackass I haven't, I've been to busy keeping you alive."

The awkward silence was unnerving, after a few minutes of listening to Rocket tinker with whatever he had salvaged from the ship, he noticed something.

"Where's Groot?" Peter questioned, pulling his head back up to look at Rocket. Without a word he lifted a single claw and pointed behind him. Peter awkwardly turned his head as much as he could to find a small Groot curled about twenty centimetres away on the fallen tree. Silence retuned, Peter could feel sleep calling. His eyes began to flicker.

"No, no you don't!" Rocket suddenly dug something sharp into Peter's bare arm, a shock ran through him.

"Ow! What was that for!" Peter's eyes flew open as his muscles twinged, he lay still, trying to settle the pain. Rocket took the exposed wire he had shocked Peter with and connected it with another wire.

"Keeping your dumb-ass awake, so you don't take a one way trip into dream land."

"Well I'm sorry, the silence was boring me to death." Peter once again attempted to get comfortable, he wiped sweat from his brow, even that was exhausting. But at least he could make a coherent sentence and actually think.

"How's your head?" Rocket asked, still not looking at him.

"Sore, but working I guess?" Peter questioned himself

"Might have knocked some sense into you." Peter laughed, but the pain cut him off quickly. He could see Rocket's brown eyes watching him as he laid his head back again.

"You wish." More silence.

"You where calling out for your Mother earlier." Rocket announced, Peter remembered hearing her voice and nothing more. "So I know your Father turned out to be a huge dick and everything, but what about your Mother. You've never really talked about her." Peter remained silent. "My Mother would eat her young if they showed feverish symptoms." Rocket recalled, the memory immobilized his hands

"She was kind." Peter stared up into the sky.

"Well if you say so, I thought eating your offspring was a no go." Rocket replied, quickly getting back to work.

"No, my Mum. She was kind." Peter corrected, his eyes staring up at the extreme number of stars.

"I was the runt, my Mother tried to eat me. The scientists and robots that ran the planet raised me, well built me. I was never given a name. Just a number." Rocket didn't notice his hands had once again fallen still.

"I watched my Mum die because my Dad turned out to have put a tumour in her head, I was then abducted by aliens straight after." Peter smiled at Rocket, he smiled back.

"I have to put up with you." Rocket stated, looking directly at Peter.

"Point taken." Peter smiled and turned away, looking back up at the stars.


	6. Close Call

The next morning Rocket awoke to the crackling of burnt wood. Curled up with his tail wrapped around him, he slowly opened his eyes. Reluctantly he unravelled himself, stretching once he stood. He turned to Peter, right where he had left him. Both hands rested on his wound, his shoulders against the tree, his head laid back. He looked peaceful. Rocket could feel hunger gnawing at his stomach, as he watched Groot quietly snore. He growled back at his hunger as he approached the river, he cupped the clear water sipping it from his hands. Before rubbing his face with what remained, in an attempt to fully wake himself. His fur dried quickly, the pleasant warming sun beaming down graciously. Rocket made his way back over to Peter, nearby sat the device Rocket had been working on last night. The signal booster was almost ready, the jumble of wires and parts was linked to his own communicator, and soon he would be able to attempt to contact the others.

"Star-Tard, rise and shine." Rocket kicked Peter in the leg as he examined the work of art he had created. "Quill?" Rocket put his device down and examined Peter a little closer. With both hands on his shoulder rocket shook his friend. "Dip-shit." No response. He put an ear to Peter's chest, blocking out all background noise, he listened. Silence. Acting quickly Rocket flung himself over to the rucksack. He ripped through the bag until his hands found what he was looking for. The syringe shook in his hand as Rocket double checked the label. He leapt over to Peter and on top of his chest, before plunging the syringe of adrenalin into his heart.

* * *

"No no no, Quill!" The raccoon screamed, his hands on either side of the pale humans face. Rocket could feel the mans stubble pricking through his fur, brushing against his soft hands. Peter lay motionless, syringe still in his chest. "Quill!" Rocket took frantic breaths, watching his friend, eyes twitching round his face looking for any sign of life. With anger he slapped Peter hard. "I'm gonna do a lot worse to you when your wake up Shit-Lord!" Rocket yanked the syringe out and tossed it to the side, he didn't notice Groot watching. Rocket again put his ear to Peter's chest. Rocket's face was no longer consumed by anger. "Peter?" He sobbed his head against his friends still chest, tears slid from his eyes, following his whiskers until they dripped onto Peters bloodied shirt. He scrunched his eyes before lifting his head from his friend. "Peter." Rocket couldn't help but let the tears drain from his eyes, each strand of fur guided a tear. Rocket dropped to his knees by his friend, his head hung

"I am Groot?" Rocket looked up to find Groot prodding Peter's white face, trying to wake him.

"I'm sorry buddy, I'm so sorry." Rocket cried out, he pounded his fist down on to the ground, kicking up a few stones. He didn't know who he was apologising to, Groot, maybe Peter. Both? "Peter wake up!" Rocket burst out, his sorrow converting to rage as he lunched to his feet, again kicking Peter's leg. But he didn't stay standing for long, once again his emotional pain brought him back to his knees by his friends side, the tears never ending. "Peter please." Rocket quietly sobbed, he could hear Groot crying above him. With his head hung low, he watched his tears splash against the small stones. "I wont even call you Shit-Lord anymore." Rocket tried to grasp the situation, thinking over and over how he would have to explain to the others, if the others where still alive.

"I doubt that."

Rockets eyes shot up, a glint of hope. He held his breath as he watched Peter take a painful breath, his eyes fluttering open. Without a word he flung his small arms around Peter, the man tapped Rocket reassuringly on the back, as the raccoon dug its face into Peter's shoulder. "Whoa, It's alright." Peter winced as Rocket applied pressure near his wound.

"You where dead." Rocket whimpered into Peter's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not anymore." Peter continued pat his friend on the back, Groot suddenly spread his small arms against Peter's head. "Come on Trash-Panda, I need your help." Peter coughed, Rocket pulled away his eyes dripping with tears. Rocket stood at Peter's side, attempting to wipe his soaking face with his arm. "My wound." Peter pulled up his shirt, revelling the blue shirt they had used as bandages was bright red. "We need to stitch this up, I'm loosing to much blood." Peter's eyes threatened to role back into his head, Rocket examined the wound before turning to Peter who remained pale. Rocket suddenly rushed off, grabbing the rucksack. He rummaged through it pulling out a metal component, thin loose wires tangled around it. Rocket spotted Peter eyeing it in his hand.

"If you say so, Shit-Lord."

* * *

Peter watched Rocket pour as little disinfected as he could on the thin copper wires, after a few minutes Rocket had managed to gather enough wire to try and stitch up Peter's wound.

"What are you gonna use for a needle?" Peter asked weakly, his words trailing off. He could feel the adrenalin forcing his heart to work. Rocket sat by Peter preparing the wires, his question caused him to stop. Still seated he reached over to retrieve the syringe he had used moments ago, taking a small rock in one hand he broke the needle from the syringe. Peter watched Rocket wrap the coper wire round the needle a few times, before letting the single thread hang down. Using a separate piece of wire, he secured the the main piece to the needle, resulting in the needle being thicker. This is something Peter wished he had not noticed. Rocket went to pour disinfectant on the needle but stopped, realising there was only a few drops left. Rocket gestured for peter to lift his top and reveal his wound, with the needle in one hand and the disinfectant in the other, he poured what was left onto the wound. Peter clenched his jaw fighting the pain. Rocket then turned towards the fire that he had fed, it crackled and spat as he dangled the tip of the needle into the flames.

"Rocket?" Peter hissed as the pain was getting to him.

"There's no more disinfectant Quill." Rocket preceded to dangle the thick needle into the fire. "It will also help stop the bleeding." Rocket smiled, Peter could already feel how much it was going to hurt.


	7. Pain

Groot couldn't help but cover his eyes as Peter cried out in terrible pain. From his position on the fallen tree, though his small finger's he could see Rocket plunge a needle into Peter's wound. His friend's agony brought Groot to tears.

"Groot, go get a stick or somethin', for him to bite down on!" Rocket ordered as he continued to stich up Peter's horrifically bleeding wound. "Groot!" Rocket shouted at the small trees hesitation. Groot quickly dropped from the tree trunk, his little legs rapidly placing one foot in front of the other. He snatched up the first stick he could find; it was as tall has him. Taking in one hand he dragged it behind him as quickly as he could, the uneven surface was like an obstacle course for the little guy. Once in arm reach Rocket rudely snatched the stick from Groot, presenting it in front on the groaning human. Peter bit down hard into the stick, struggling to fight the pain. "You've gotta stay awake Quill. You sleep, you die." Rocket put simply as he stabbed the burning needle into Peter's flesh, over and over. Each time he could feel Peter's body tense in agony.

"I'm… Trying." Peter managed to say, his jaw still locked down on the stick. his eyes fluttering, his mind desperate to get away from the intense pain.

"Almost done." Rocket announced, his little hands shaking as he pulled the wire thread tight, pulling Peter's wound slowly closed. "Eyes on me Quill, stay awake!" Rocket shouted as he plunged the needle back in, he had noticed the human staring off into the distance, eyes focusing on nothing. Peter cried out one last time as Rocket pulled the last of the wound closed, he tied the wire off, using his teeth to cut off the excess. Peter weakly spat out the stick, fighting to keep his head upright.

"How's it looking" Peter trailed off, his breaths where short and rapid.

"it's a work of art." Rocket admired the mess on Peter's stomach, before pouring some cooling water over the irritated skin, washing what blood away he could without having to touch the wound. Dropping the bottle to one side he placed his hand to Peter's grey forehead, he was cold and clammy. Rocket then placed two fingers to Peters neck, his pulse was rapid just like his breathing and he could feel Peter shaking. "Peter?" Rocket snapped his fingers at Peter as he stared off into the distance, he was unresponsive. "Peter!" Rocket pulled Peter's face to one side, forcing Peter to look at him. But he just stared through him, it was as if he wasn't there. "Fuuuuck!" Rocket growled.

"I am Groot?"

"He's in shock." Rocket barked, fed up with their misfortune. Snatching up the empty bottle on the floor Rocket was about to head over to the river when a sudden movement from the woods around them froze him in place, his ears twitched nervously as he scanned the surrounding area. "We can't stay here." He knew they needed to keep moving, their pursuers where closing in. It wasn't like they where that hard to track, Peter had bled out enough blood for them to follow. Rocket rushed off to the river filling the bottle before shoving it into the rucksack, he proceeded to cram all their supplies back in. Purposely being careful with Peter's Walkman, before zipping up the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. By Peter's side still sat the devise he had crafted the night before, taking it in his hands he simply flicked at switch and a red light blinked on. Rocket couldn't help but smile when the device indicated a familiar signal off in the distance. "Greenie." The signal was coming from down river.

"I am Groot?" the little tree climbed onto Rocket's shoulder as he approached Peter.

"Where not out of the woods yet." Rocket replied as he tired to encourage Peter to stand by pulling on his arms. "Literally." He added taking a quick look around before helping Peter balance against the fallen tree and to his feet.

* * *

"Up river, back to the Milano. That's are best chance of finding them" Gamora stated, her eyes locked on the waterfall in the distance.

"If you say so, I will trust your judgement" Drax replied as they started there journey up river. Gamora could hear Drax limping behind her, his feet dragging across the small stones. It had been close but they had managed to loose their attackers, just. However, after Drax had been thrown against a tree by a blast, they had both watched in horror as the ship turned back towards the Milano. She could only hope that Rocket had managed to get Peter far away from the crash sight. She thought back to how she had last seen him, bleeding out from the life threatening wound in his stomach. Gamora closed her tired eyes for a second, trying to banish the thought. They had walked through the night, neither one had slept. Coming across the river had been a blessing, they had managed to refuel and rest for a few minutes. But now they where back on the move, heading up river. Gamora's attention suddenly was pulled to her belt, a red light was flashing on her communicator.

"I thought you couldn't get a signal?" Drax questioned as Gamora took it in hand.

"Rocket? Peter?" She called into the device.

"About Bloody time!" Rockets voice was fuelled with frustration.

"Rocket! Where are you, is Peter ok?"

"Oh thanks Greenie, me and Groot are fi – Quill careful!" the sudden concern in his voice sent a cold shiver down her spine, she caught a glimpse of worry plastered over Drax's face.

"Rocket?"

"I managed to close the wound, but he's still in a bad way. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Where are you?"

"heading down river towards you, we've got my old buddies on our tail."

"How do you know were we are?" Gamora questioned, as they continued there journey up river, the pace having quickened.

"Magic." Rocket sarcastically replied.

"I didn't know the rodent had such abilities." Instead of explaining Rocket's sarcasm to Drax, Gamora simply sighed.

"I managed to salvage some parts from the ship and modify my communicator – Shit, I've got to go. Hurry, Quills in a bad way." And with that he cut off, Gamora watched the light on the communicator go out before returning it to her belt.


	8. Here We Go Again

Peter in as much pain as he was could still create a coherent thought, and all his mind was able to think, over and over as he stumbled next to the river. How the hell is he going to get out of this one. Peter clutched his wound with one hand, each step caused a stabbing pain which threatened to bring him to his knees. But he remained standing, the thought of being reunited with Gamora all he needed to drive him on.

"How close are we?" Peter asked, dripping with sweat, his breathing unsteady. Rocket eyed the device he held in his hands.

"Not far now." Rocket replied, the top of a waterfall suddenly came into view. Peter watched the water flow, until a sudden drop let gravity send it crashing down to the river bellow. Unexpectedly from within the forest on their left, the sound of a branch being snapped in two got their attention, both Rocket and Peter spun round. Groot sat happily on the raccoon's shoulder.

"I'm sure its nothing." Peter sighed, his lungs ached, his muscles burned. Even the thought of Gamora couldn't make his blood starved legs work. He dropped down onto one knee, rocket was there to help balance him.

"Quill hang in there buddy; they can't be far."

"Go." Peter coughed.

"I'm not leaving you." Rockets voice cracked slightly, emotion welling up in his throat.

"I mean go have a look, see if you can see them." Peter looked up past Rocket, towards the edge of the waterfall.

"Oh yeah, of course." Rocket swiftly wiped his eyes. On all fours he leapt up over to the edge of the waterfall, he stood on his hind legs peering over the edge. The booming of the water mashing down into the wider river bellow deafening. Peter attempted to get back to his feet, but his legs faltered under him, keeping him grounded. He cursed under his breath, fed up with his weak state.

"I see them!" Rocket suddenly called, hope in his words. The rustling of leaves made Peter looked up, he found one of Rocket's old friends looming out from behind a tree, not to far away from him. The heavily armed bounty hunter had his blaster ready, pointed straight at Rocket.

Peter didn't really have time to think of anything sensible, the few thoughts that did pass through his concussed, feverish mind where; Guns in rucksack, need to save Rocket. With unknown strength Peter launched to his feet, he madly dashed over to Rocket, diving at him. Taking them both over the edge of the waterfall as the blasters shot just missed them. Peter's only worry wasn't, how much this was going to hurt, or how deep the river bellow might be. Or even if they where going to survive the fall. His single worry was, his Walkman better fucking work after this.

* * *

Gamora watched, her heart stopped. All she could do was watch. She had been ecstatic to find Rocket waving to her from just on top of the waterfall, she had pushed her legs harder, making herself run faster. Leaving Drax slightly behind. She had stopped at the sound of a blaster, and looked up to find Peter and Rocket tumbling down the waterfall. She watched them hit hard against the waters surface before disappearing down into the unknown. Drax had been in the water before her, he was the first to dive down after them. Gamora quickly followed. Once submerged, the sun above aloud her to see Drax swimming desperately towards an unconscious Rocket in the swirling water. She watched Drax snatch him up in his arms before turning and heading back towards her, back to the surface. She scanned the churning water, the water crashing down from above didn't help with visibility. But her eyes did catch sight of Groot struggling to swim towards her, his little arms doing nothing against the strong pull of the water. She took him in her hands in seconds, and in seconds they broke the waters surface. Once up she found Drax carrying Rocket to land, she did the same with Groot, the small tree coughed up water as she sat him down.

"Where's Quill?" Gamora asked as Drax attempted to rouse the unmoving raccoon. Drax terrified look made Gamora's blood run cold.

"I didn't see him, I thought you where retrieving him?" Drax and Gamora both dived back into the water simultaneously.

* * *

It was peaceful, the warm gentle water was merciful on Peter's skin, soothing him. The smiling sun above was bliss. The sweet blue water around him gleamed. Peter felt no pain, not anymore. He didn't even feel the water filling his lungs. He wilfully let his eyes slide closed, enjoying the serenity of the moment. A sharp unexpected slap to the face made him suddenly gasp, his eyes snapped open. Peter was no longer in the warming tranquil water, he was lying down on a smooth white floor. Yondu staring down at him.

"Yondu?" The blue man smiled, his messed up teeth a welcoming sight to Peter. But another sharp slap made him gasp again. "What was that for?" Peter remained on his back as he rubbed his cheek.

"Its not your time boy, your Mama doesn't want to see you yet." Yondu smiled, tears in his eyes. "Son, I don't want to see you yet either."

* * *

Gamora only was just able to spot Peter on the river bed, she wasted no time signalling for Drax's aid. But he soon spotted her speeding off in Peter's direction. She grasped hold of his arm, before pushing herself of the river bed and towards the surface. Drax was suddenly underneath them, giving them another push, helping them get there faster. Once back up in the open air Gamora struggled to keep Peter's pale face out the water, but Drax soon appeared and helped them to dry land. As soon as Peter was dragged up across the smooth stone Gamora slammed her ear to Peter's chest.

"He's… his heart, he's dead." Gamora stammered as she slowly pulled her head away.

"He's what!" Rocket screamed, having only just come round. The raccoon suddenly began to violently cough, water spewing out of his lungs. Drax went to go assist but Gamora grabbed his arm, keep him crouched by Peter.

"There has to be something we can do; he can't be dead."

"We are both gifted in the art of taking life, giving life. That is something that alludes us." Drax sat back as Gamora released his arm. She stared down at Peter's lifeless form, not blinking. His blue tainted lips where vibrant against his white skin. Gamora brushed Peter's soaking wet hair from his forehead. Drax had gone to Rockets aid, but had been quickly pushed away. Groot could barley watch as Rocket crawled over to Peter's dead body.

"Not again, not again!" Rocket shouted, his lungs still fall of water. "Drax, push down on his chest"

"What?" Drax kneeled down by Peter.

"Just do it, above his heart, here. I think." Rocket pointed to Peter's heart, trying to remember where he had injected Peter before. "Keep pressing down, not to hard." Rocket ordered. "Gamora, breath for him."

"What?" Gamora now questioned, confusion plastered over her face.

"Put your lips on his, and breath!" Rockets frustration very clear. Gamora did as she was told, his lips blue and ice cold. She breathed and breathed, while Drax pressed down again and again on his heart.


	9. Hang In There

Peter remembered watching Yondu die in his arms, he remembered seeing the light in his eyes go out. And seeing his face again, just brought all these unwanted memories back. They sat, side by side. Waiting. Peter didn't really know what for, but he knew all he could do was wait.

"What mess you got yourself into now boy." Yondu's concern was strange, a twist on the man who once threatened to eat him. Peter stared into the emptiness around them, sifting through his mind for the answer. He didn't even notice his hand move over his completely painless wound.

"Not sure, the usual probably." Peter felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned reluctantly towards Yondu.

"I miss you boy." Yondu seemed to not want to let go of Peter's shoulder, his red eyes filling with tears.

"I… I miss you too." Peter was setback by Yondu's words, not once had they been uttered from his blue lips.

"I don't want to see you back here." Peter was suddenly pulled to his feet, Yondu clasped Peter's face with both hands. Studying every inch like he had done before, as the cold of space sucked the life from him.

"Yondu, what's going on?" Peter struggled to get his head round what was going on, his thoughts where clouded.

"Your Mama wanted you to know that she loves you very much, and that she is so proud of you." Peter watched a couple of tears drip down Yondu's cheek. "Peter you where like a son to me, I know I didn't always do right by you, and I'm sorry for that."

"Yondu?"

"I care about you boy." Just as Peter went to reply the palm of Yondu's hand whipped across Peter's face. darkness took his visons but his eyes suddenly abruptly opened revealing familiar faces staring down at him, he was pushed onto his side as he began to cough up water.

* * *

Gamora and Drax had been trying to bring Peter back for what felt like hours, it was the longest few minuets of there life. But the sudden painful gasp that escaped peters blue tainted lips brought a smile to everyone face, Gamora let tears of joy glide down her beautiful green cheeks. Peters now utterly destroyed lungs worked hard to dispose of the water that was trapped within. After Peter had finished hacking up the lakes water he lay back exhausted, barley awake.

"Quill, can you hear me?" Rocket practically shouted into his ear.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Peter mumbled, he could now feel his wound throbbing under his filthy top.

"For now, yes." Gamora smiled, still trying to catch her breath.

"Gamora above us!" Drax shouted launching to his feet. The bounty hunter that had caused Peter and Rocket to dive from the waterfall looked down at them with two of his allies, all three had their guns pointed at them. Drax pulled one dagger from his boot and sent it spiralling towards one of there attacker, it imbedded itself in the mans neck before he could get a shot off. His friend watched as he tumbled down the cliff and hitting the smooth stoned river bank hard. The other two opened fire, Rocket threw himself on top of Peter. Gamora pulled two small blades from her belt, and with precision launched each one at the same time. Both found their way into the bounty hunter's throats, just like Drax's dagger. The two attackers dropped their guns, clawing at there bleeding necks desperately before falling backwards out of sight.

"That's our cue to leave." Rocket announced snatching up the soaking wet rucksack while Gamora got Peter to his feet. Drax swiftly retrieved his precious dagger from the the bounty hunter that had fallen from the cliff above, and took Peter from Gamora's hands. He lifted him over his shoulder, being mindful of his wound as Peter cried out in pain.

* * *

Peter tried to stay awake, he watched one arm dangle in front of him, while he could feel a strong hand clasped around his other arm and also round his legs. The green grass and dirt was all he could see everytime he came to, his mind kept drifting. Most of the time he would listen to the strange bird calls that echoed in the forest around them, his friends seemed to remained silent most of the time.

"We need to get back to the Milano!" Peter was suddenly awoken by Gamora's furious tone.

"They will be waiting for us; we need to lure them away." He could hear Rocket argue back.

"And how are we going to do that, Peter is horribly hurt and we have no clue how to help him."

"I'm sorry, next time ill make sure I read up on my frickin' Terran biology." Peter could image Rockets beady brown eyes staring straight into Gamora's "Oh wait, I can't. Because nobody has bothered to study the bloody species!" Rocket howled, the pure frustration in his voice more than just anger. A sense of fear lingered.

Gamora sighed, "How is he?" Her voice now directed towards Drax and himself.

"I can still feel him breathing, every now and then he wakes and tries to move." Drax informed the others. "But he soon looses consciousness again."

"He's exhausted, he's practically died. Twice!"

"What!" Gamora's voice now projected at Rocket

"While you to where playing chase in the woods I've had to stop this idiot from dying. His heart has stopped twice now Gamora, his heart fucking stopped and I was all by myself with him." Rocket took a deep breath. "I was bloody lucky the adrenalin worked on him."

A rise in pain suddenly caused Peter to start slipping, voices started to blur together, sounds fading out. Silence taking over. He watched water drip from his soaking wet hair down into the grass at Drax's feet.

"Peter." A voice managed to break through, Peter was just able to lift his head up in the direction of the voice.

"Hang in their boy." Yondu stood, leaning against a towering tree. He smiled when he noticed Peter looking. "Hang in there." He repeated as Peter once again went limp and slipped back into an unrestful sleep.


	10. Family Feud

"I'm telling you, it's this way!"

"And I'm telling you, your wrong!"

Peter's eyes sluggishly opened, the raised voices stirring him from his slumber. He was still dangled over Drax's back, he still felt like shit, and Gamora and Rocket where still arguing. Something's never change. Peter groaned as his wound throbbed with a new wave of pain, the infection had been kept at bay with the earlier use of the disinfectant and adrenalin. But now it was all out of his system, all gone. Leaving the infection to take control once again. Sweat soaked his face, dripping from the tips of his dirty dark blond hair. His eyes struggled to focus on anything, his thoughts where fuzzy and unclear. However, one thing was clear, his side hurt like a bitch. Even in his weak feverish state he attempted to be free of Drax's grasp, but Drax held strong. Peter's unrestfulness nothing new, he had learnt his lesson when Peter had jolted suddenly, some sort of spasm of pain had riddled his body, he had soon settled. Peter lifted his head slowly.

"Yondu?" He barely whispered. His throat was dry, his tongue like sandpaper. The blue Centaurian was nowhere to be seen. Rocket and Gamora's argument continued in the background, Drax seemed to be waiting patiently for it to come to an end. Peter scanned the never ending forest for Yondu, after he couldn't spot a single shade of blue he let his head go limp. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the waves of pain that come and go. Tears of agony dripped from his eyes onto the forest floor.

"I am Groot?" Peter forced his eyes open, pushing the temptation to sleep just a little to the side. His tired, glassy eyes locked with Groot's bellow him. The little tree curiously tilted his head at him. "I am Groot?" He asked again. Peter couldn't make sense of what Groot was saying normally, with everything that happened there was no way he could even attempted to try and figure out what he was saying now.

"He's asking if your alright." A familiar voice echoed in his ear, Peter's head shot up, fighting back the sensation to be sick as his eyes locked on Yondu, crouching right in front of him at eye level.

"Do I look alright." Peter sighed, his condition now just becoming an annoyance.

"You've got to keep fighting boy."

"You keep saying that but – urhh." Peter was cut off by another wave of intense pain. He attempted to curl in on himself, Drax's body remained in the way. A few more tears dripped from his eyes, Groot stepped out the way letting them hit the ground and sink into the earth between the strands of grass. "But why?" Peter finshed.

"Why?" Yondu laughed, showing his beautiful teeth in all their glory. Yondu took Peter's face in his hands, helping keep his head up. "Because I didn't die so you can go get yourself killed some other time." Yondu tapped Peter on the side of the face. "You need to live for the both of us boy." Peter couldn't help but close his eyes, this time tears of sadness escaped from behind his eye lids.

"Peter?" Peter reopened his eyes, this time to find Gamora holding his face in front of hers. Just like Yondu had just been doing. "Peter?" Gamora tapped his face again trying to get his attention as he stared aimlessly into her eyes.

"Gamora?" He questioned, wondering if his mind was just messing with him again. She smiled, her teeth defiantly an improvement from Yondu's.

"Did you make out any of the gibberish he was saying?" Gamora asked, breaking eye contact to look at someone out of his filed of vison.

"I think he said 'why?', however I am unsure." Drax replied readjusting his grip on Peter.

"Put him down for a sec." Gamora ordered, letting go of Peter's head and allowing it to hang.

* * *

"Gamora we need to keep moving." Rocket argued.

"I just want to check his wound."

Drax did as he was told and lowered Peter as slowly to the ground as possible, Gamora supported his head as Drax laid Peter down onto the green grass. Rocket approached with a worried Groot on his shoulder, him and Drax watched as Gamora lifted his bloodied shirt. She just wanted to drop it back down and forget what she had just seen, instead she examined the red inflamed dying flesh around the wound.

"This isn't good; I've seen this before. But never this bad."

"I think his spleen was hit, we've all got a spleen right?" Rocket looked to Drax who just shrugged his shoulders. "Well if he does have one and it was hit, it would explain why this infection is getting out of control."

"What do we do?" Gamora asked, all out of answers.

"Once again, do I look like a bloody Terran doctor." Rocket threw his hands up in the air, everything that has happened now coming crashing down on him. "Do you want me to spell it out for you." Rocket locked eyes with Gamora. "We need to get him back to the ship. S-H-I-P, SHIP!" Rocket was getting more and more worked up with each word. "You know the thing that travels through space, has shitty engines, also known as the Milano, owned by Shit-Lord here." Rocket pointed viscously at Peter, who every now and then moaned in pain. "Sometimes contains a green bitch who thinks she knows everything!" Gamora's sword was drew from her belt in seconds, the blade extended, the tip kissing Rocket's throat.

"Don't test me rodent" The anger was obvious, but she still had a sense of calm about her.

"What you going to do, kill me?" Rocket laughed his hands surrendered mockingly.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." Gamora pushed the blade a little harder into Rocket's tender throat, she watched a spark of fear appear in his brown eyes. Drax suddenly kicked the blade away, putting himself between Gamora and Rocket. The blade scuttled across the ground before coming to a halt.

"We have no time for this!" Drax boomed, looking over to Peter. Groot had jumped from Rocket's shoulder as soon as the conversation became heated, he had rushed to Peter's side. Putting a gentle hand on his cheek when his body tensed in pain.

"That's what I've been trying to say, THIS ENTIRE TIME!" Rocket exploded with rage and attempted to launch at Gamora, Drax's leg quickly was placed between them, knocking Rocket back.

"Shut your mouth, before I shut it for you." Gamora hissed.

"Oooo." Rocket taunted, "Try me bitch, I fucking dare you."

"Rocket enough!" Peter only just managed to raise his voice. Everyone turned, eyeing Peter as he struggled to lift himself off his back. Gamora rushed to his aid, letting him balance on her. He motioned over to Groot who stood near by, his hands over the sides of his head, eyes scrunched closed.

"She started it!"

"What are you four?" Peter asked still trying to catch his breath from sitting himself up.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

Peter rolled his eyes "Don't worry." He then tried to attempt to stand but was pulled back into Gamora's arms. He could feel that their cloths where still wet from their unwanted trip into the river.

"You are in no condition to stand, let alone travel." Gamora kept him close, he swayed and immediately she lowered his head onto her lap.

"Wait was that a Terran thing?" Rocket asked still confused. "Speaking of Terran thing, you've got a spleen right?"

"Peter how do we help you?" Gamora asked as she ran her fingers through Peter's sweat soaked hair. Peter closed his eyes for a second his mind still struggling to make sense of things.

"Infection, er fever…" Peter's thoughts began to trail off, it was if he kept being interrupted. "Quill?" Drax kneeled by his friend.

"It just needs to be clean, and I need… I." A wave of pain took Peter off track again.

"What do you need." Rocket asked now at his side.

"Medicine… Antibiotics." His side and head burned with pain.

"It's ok Quill, we've got you." Drax took hold of one of Peter's clammy hands in an effort to comfort him.

"Antibi-what?" Rocket again questioned, hiding his irritation with Peter's cryptic answers.

Again Peter's body contorted in pain, Drax squeezed his hand as he cried out. A sudden quite sound whispered around them, Gamora and Rocket both heard it, both turned to the the rustling bushes. Rocket's fur was on end as he glanced over at Gamora. With her eyes she led his to her sword which lay not too far away. Rocket nodded in acknowledgement, adjusting his backpack nervously. Drax now aware of the situation remained very still. Rocket slowly approached Gamora's sword, his tiny paws lifted the weapon with ease. He watched as Gamora lowered Peter's head to the ground, ever so slowly she got to her feet. Groot oblivious to the danger they where in, still stood hands on the side of his head, eyes shut tightly. Gamora motioned for Rocket to approach, he took one step. The sound of a twig crying out as it was snapped in half left an unnatural silence over the forest.

"Mother fu-" The six legged, leopard like creature sprung from the bushes, it's extreme number of fangs and claws heading straight for Rocket.


	11. Battle Of The Beasts

Rocket managed to deflect the animal's sharp claws with the blade, before throwing it to a more capable wilder. Gamora's hand wrapped around the firm hilt of the blade, the sensation of the weapon in her grasp something she was all to familiar with. Before Gamora could even attack Drax lunged at the six legged beast, his sharp white hilted daggers ready to pierce its flesh. With three paws, the massive black furred creature knocked Drax to the side. Leaves rustled above after Drax crashed into the base of a tree trunk. Gamora charged, sword raised above her head, ready to slice down onto the menacing beast. With an unnatural agility the creature sidestepped out the way, its massive and extreme number of claws dug into the ground for grip. It then bared its row of shark like teeth, revealing two tongues that resided within it's menacing mouth. The gold eyed monster then let out a blood chilling hiss before pouncing. Gamora raised her blade just in time, its claws and teeth clattering against the strong metal as she was overwhelmed. Her back hit the ground, still she kept the beast at bay with her sword. She felt its sticky saliva splatter on her face as it's terrifying amount of teeth tried to embed themselves in her tender green neck. She watched as a rock collided with the creature's head.

"That's right yah big pussy, over here!" Rocket foolishly taunted. The distraction gave Gamora her chance, she got her feet up under the beast and managed to heave the creature off her. She rolled out the way before elegantly ascending to her sturdy feet. The jet black beast scrambled over to Rocket, a blood thirsty look in its eyes.

"Gamora!" Rocket yelled as he backed up, tripping on a large tree root. Just as the beast was about to get a taste of raccoon meat it's face crashed down into the dirt. Groot's long vine like arms where wrapped around its back legs.

"I am Groot!"

"Good work buddy." Rocket replied as he scurried away on all fours. The creature, using it's other four legs got to its feet and quickly spun ground. The little tree couldn't keep his footing and like Drax was flung into the forest. Before Gamora could get close enough to strike it turned and charged at her with incredible speed, four of its deadly claws only just caught her arm as she dived out the way. Again the beast's eyes found Rocket, the small raccoon obviously an irresistible target.

"For Fuck sake!" Rocket yelled as the creature licked its long whiskers. As the terrifying animal lunged Rocket propelled himself over the creature causing it to crash head first into a tree.

"What's the plan?" Rocket asked as the beast struggled to recover from the brutal hit to the head.

No reply.

"Gamora?" Rocket spun round, looking for the green skinned woman. Her and her sword where nowhere to be seen. "Gamora!" Rocket yelled as the creature got back to its feet, eyes locked on his. It crouched slowly, Rocket could have sworn he saw the beast grin deviously before once again pouncing. It landed right on top of him, his little paws some how only just preventing his instant death. Suddenly the tip of a blade slipped through the beast's skull, the sharp point not even an inch away from Rocket's nose. Rocket watched the creature's gold eyes slip closed as blood dripped from the soaked blade. Rocket was still unable to take a breath as the blade was pulled from the skull. The six legged leopard like beast was nudged to the side, so it fell away from Rocket. Gamora stood already wiping her blood drenched blade on a tree nearby.

"Nice work." Gamora complimented before her sword retracted and was fastened to her belt. Rocket stared mouth wide open.

"Nice, BLOODY work?!" Rocket pretty much screamed. "Where the fuck did you go? I almost died, DIED!" Rocket for once was lost for words. Gamora in reply simply pointed up towards a branch above there heads.

"You… how? Wha.." Rocket stumbled for words.

"Die beast!" Drax suddenly cried as he came crashing through the shrubbery, he skidded to a halt when he found their attacker already dead, bleeding out onto the forest floor. "I must have delivered a fatal hit when I was knocked down!" Drax cheered with joy.

"Through it's skull?" Gamora questioned as she pointed to the dead animal.

"Maybe not." Drax replied after taking a closer look, his overwhelming joy now replaced with disappointment.

"I am Groot." The little tree immerged, brushing himself down.

"You alright?" Gamora asked slightly concerned, she lovingly lifted him, she held him as he snuggled his face into her shoulder.

"Where's Quill?" Drax suddenly asked alarmed. Everyone spun round to find a small blood stain where Peter had been laying.

* * *

Peter stumbled through the forest, using the trees to balance himself like he had done before. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew he needed to get away. From what, he wasn't to sure. His side burned with an unimaginable pain, it was worse than anything he had ever felt. Sweat soaked his skin, blood leaked through his already blood stained top.

"Where you going boy?" Yondu asked as Peter collapsed against a tree exhausted.

"Sit down before you fall down." Yondu ordered in a stern tone. By instinct Peter listened to his captain, he slid down the smooth barked tree till he met with the forest floor. "Do you remember what happened last time you ran off."

"I was abducted by aliens." Peter mumbled out of breath.

"You where abducted by aliens." Yondu clarified as he took a seat next to Peter. Peter weakly turned to Yondu, he stared into his deep red eyes. Again he found himself his space, the same eyes staring at him as the life seem to leak out.

"You're not real, are you?"

Yondu smiled, looking away as he stretched his legs and delicately placed one over the other.

"That's for you decide." Yondu's smiled, Peter didn't realize how much he had missed Yondu's ugly smile.

"I saw… I saw you die." Peter struggled to reply, the memory still to painful. That wound still horribly fresh.

"Yes, you did." Yondu again smiled, unable to keep a chuckle at bay.

"Then how?"

"Well you messed your head up pretty good boy, not just that, your wound seems pretty fucked up too." Yondu pointed to the blood seeping through Peter's top.

"My mum, you said you had seen my mum?" Peter once again looked into Yondu's eyes, pushing away the extreme pain he was in just so he could continue the conversation without passing out.

"Wasn't me boy." Yondu admitted. "I'm in here." Yondu placed a finger on Peter's temple before retrieving it. "The other handsome blue guy came from somewhere else."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am REALY enjoying writing this story, I know my chapters can be short but many hours of tender love and care go into each word. Please, please comment. I love to hear what you guys think also it inspires me to write more. Cant wait to hear from you guys. See you soon.


	12. Lost

"This is your fault Greenie." Rocket excused as they followed Peter's trail through the forest.

"I think he's still mad at you." Drax informed Gamora as she knelt down examining a boot print in the fresh earth. She delicately placed two fingers in the centre of the print, she pulled her fingers back examining the soil on the tips of her fingers closely

"There's two trails." Gamora announced as she stood, brushing the dirt off her fingers.

"last time I checked there was only one of him?" Rocket joked as he approached Gamora and Drax

"two trails, one going off here." Gamora pointed, giving time for the others to follow her finger. The trail she pointed to was messy whoever had gone this way didn't care if they where followed. "The other there." Gamora pointed to the other trail, the disturbed shrubbery was a clear sign something had been that way, having only veered off the original trail slightly it was still going in the same direction. "You follow that trail; I'll follow this one." Gamora began to head down the trail with the clear boot prints.

"How comes you get to follow the boot prints?" Rocket questioned still angry at her choice of actions from earlier.

"Because if this is Peter." Gamora pointed to the fresh boot prints in the dirt. "He's being hunted." Gamora replied over her shoulder, the shoulder that Groot wasn't happily perched upon. She took the small tree off her shoulder, delicately she put him on the ground, before rushing off out of sight.

* * *

"Boy, sit back down." Yondu shouted as Peter attempted to pull himself up. His blood soaked fingers slipping on the smooth barked tree.

"Gamora… Rocket…" Peter mumbled out of breath, as he continued to try get to his feet.

"Can take care of themselves."

"What and I can't?" Peter asked offended as he only just managed to get up on one knee.

"No you can't, look at yourself." Peter sluggishly looked himself up and down as he struggled to keep his balance on one knee.

"Whatever." Peter replied before continuing with the struggle to get himself standing.

"Whatever!" Yondu shot to his feet, yanking Peter by his top he got him standing. "You need to learn to look after yourself." Yondu bit his lip trying to hold back what he was about to say. "I died for you!" Yondu couldn't help but shout as he struggled to keep Peter, who was refusing to look at him, on his feet. "I died for YOU!" Yondu again shouted, shaking Peter by his shoulders.

"I KNOW!" Peter screamed locking eyes with Yondu, tears streamed from his eyes. "I know!" Peter slipped from Yondu's grasp and collapsed to the floor. On his knees Peter went to fall forward when strong hands balanced him, his head hung in guilt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Peter repeated over and over. With one hand Yondu balanced Peter with the other he lifted his head, making his eyes meet his own. "I didn't want you to die, I didn't want you to die, I never wanted you to die." Peter babbled, he was to weak to pull away from Yondu's gaze.

"I know, but I did, for you." Yondu told him as tears poured out of Peter's eyes onto Yondu's blue hand. "And I wouldn't change a thing, what happened, happened." Peter stared deep into his foster father's eyes. "And I would do it all again in a heartbeat." Yondu let Peter's head drop onto his shoulder as he sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

Gamora was running at a steady pace. Her eyes fixated on the trail, studying every inch of the path before her. Easily she easily followed the boot prints. Her eyes locked on a tree in front of her, she grinded to a halt. A bloody hand print dripped from the tree trunk.

"Whatever." A voice mumbled nearby. Gamora dashed past a few more trees, bursting through some shrubbery she found Peter at the base of a tree, struggling to get to his feet.

"Peter!" She called running straight up to him, she grabbed his top pulling him to his feet.

"Peter are you alright?" Gamora asked, Peter seemed to be refusing eye contact. "Peter what's wrong? Peter?!"

"I KNOW!" Peter suddenly screamed locking eyes with Gamora. "I know!" Peter slipped from Gamora's grasp and crumbled into a heap on the floor. Gamora dropped to the ground and quickly balanced him, stopping Peter from tumbling forward off his knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Peter repeated over and over as his head hung. Gamora still balancing Peter used another hand to lift his head. "I didn't want you to die, I didn't want you to die, I never wanted you to die." Peter babbled. Gamora was taken back at first, just staring into Peter's eyes.

"Peter it's me, Gamora." Gamora had a feeling it wasn't her Peter was seeing or talking to. "Peter it's going to be ok." Gamora comforted as tears dripped onto the hand that was holding up his head. Gamora let Peter's head rest on her shoulder, she held him tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder. They sat like that for a few minuets, Peter's head draped over her slender but muscular shoulder. As she held him she started to feel him tremble. At was if he was shivering.

"Peter?" Gamora gently asked into his ear. All of a sudden the little shiver Gamora could feel Peter experiencing turned into a full blown seizure. She didn't know whether to hold him tighter or let him go. She could feel his muscles contorting, fighting to be free of her hold.

"Peter! Peter!" Gamora cried as Peter spasmed. Thinking fast she lowered his head as slowly as she could to the ground. It shook violently, his limbs thrashed around. She straddled him, pinning his arms to the ground. With her hands wrapped round Peter's wrists she could feel his heart racing, and she could see his chest rapidly rising and falling. She stared down at his convulsing body, an unknown fear coursing through her veins.

"Peter please!" She now begged, she sat holding him down, helpless to make whatever was happening to him stop. As if her prayers where answered Peter slowly settled, through the grip on his wrists Gamora could feel his heart rate slowing. She could see his breathing beginning to calm.

"Peter can you hear me?" Gamora asked tapping Peter lightly on the face, his eyes flickered open but it was clear he was unaware of his surroundings.

"Yondu?" Peter mumbled, his eyes struggling to stay open, his limbs dead weight. His whole body just exhausted from the seizure that had swarmed his body.

"No Peter." She replied sympathetically as she pulled him up off his back and into a hug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes
> 
> Hello all, thank you for the comments so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm starting to feel kinda bad about messing with Peter like this. What can I say, I love a good old hurt/comfort/whump story. More to come, see you guys soon.


	13. Together Again

Gamora was still holding Peter tightly as Rocket and Drax stumbled out from the dense shrubbery.

"We where victorious!" Drax yelled at the top of his voice with Groot on his shoulder, the bounty hunter that had been trailing Peter, being dragged behind him unconscious. Rocket and Drax stopped in there tracks when they found Gamora on the floor with Peter.

"What happened?" Rocket asked already scanning Peter for anymore injuries, he seemed to be slipping in and out of conciseness.

"I don't know, he just started shaking and then he just seemed to loose control of his body." Gamora informed them, as she cradled the heavily injured man.

"What like an err..." Rocket clicked his fingers trying to remember the word. "A seizure!" Rocket remembered. "I use to have them everytime I was bloody re-built, if it happens again we just got to let him ride it out. He hit his head before and this infection isn't helping."

"He's going to die." Gamora realised, staring down at Peter, everytime his eyes opened only slightly she could see him fading.

"Yeah, if we don't get him help!" Rocket shouted not ready to give up yet.

"Where will we take him, no one knows about Terran biology."

"Terra." Rocket realised. "Terran's, they will have the medicine he needs, the antibio-something he was yammering on about earlier."

"And how will we get there? The Milano is in pieces." Gamora still cradled Peter.

"His vessel was still fully functioning when he tried to kill us." Drax said, lifting the bounty hunter up slightly before dropping him back to the ground.

"Gamora he's bleeding again!" Rocket noticed, fresh blood was seeping through his already blood stained top. laying him gently on the floor freed up Gamora's hands to apply full pressure on the wound.

"Night is falling quickly; days seem short on this planet." Drax announced, as he watched the suns start to disappear behind a distant mountain.

"Even if that Dick wakes up, we wouldn't be able to find our way back to their ship. Also this Dick can't travel anywhere like this" Rocket said pointing at the unconscious bounty hunter, then at Peter.

"We must close the wound again." Gamora stated. "Get a fire going." She ordered, Rocket still annoyed from earlier only hesitated for a second. Drax then dumped their hostage not to far away up against a tree.

"I will go fetch something to bind him with." He announced before following Rocket off into the forest.

* * *

Gamora sat, Peter's head laid sideways across her lap. They had rested him on his uninjured side, to stop the back of his head pressing against Gamora's lap. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, avoiding the deep cut on the back of his head. The reflection of the fire danced in her eyes, just beyond the fire sat Rocket. He had dismantled Peter's Walkman and laid the parts out in front of him.

"Fixing this thing once was bad enough." Rocket mumbled to himself. "Look on the bright side, least non of the parts where crushed by dear old dad again." Rocket tried to make light of the situation.

"How did Peter even manage to retrieve the broken device?" Drax asked, trying to decide between a couple of stones to sharpen his daggers with.

"After Yondu and Rocket crashed in, I found Peter tucking the parts into his pockets." Gamora replied, resting her hand on Peter's sweaty forehead. "He's not doing well." Gamora announced. Rocket jumped to his feet and approached, Drax watched with a little Groot curled up asleep on his lap. Rocket lifted up Peter's top, the freshly scorched flesh had bonded together. The skin was horribly irritated and now the infection was trapped within his body. Rocket had used a piece of metal he had retrieved from the ship earlier, he had set it in fire and waited till it was red hot. Peter's screams had been unbearable, but it had to be done. He was bleeding out; his skin had turned pasty white. At least now a little bit of colour had returned to his cheeks. Rocket retrieved the bottle of water and poured as little as he could onto the freshly closed wound. Peter's face scrunched in pain and his body started to shake, Gamora's heart stopped, thinking Peter was about to have another seizure. Rocket patted Peter on the shoulder before sighing and returning to his seat. Rocket nudged the Walkman parts a little closer to the fire in hope of drying them out.

"Is his helmet damaged?" Rocket asked Gamora, she examined the meatal behind one of Peter's ear. Seconds after pressing a button a helmet formed around Peter's head. After Peter broke his while fighting his father, Rocket had built him a new one as close to the original as possible. It seemed undamaged and Rocket nodded to Gamora that he was satisfied. She pressed the button again and returned to running her fingers through Peter's filthy hair. A groan from the bounty hunter tied to the tree pulled all of their attention to him. The alien was tied to the tree with multiple vines.

"Where, where am I?" He questioned, his eyes hectically flashing from left to right. Rocket got up again and approached his old work friend.

"Was hoping you would be able to answer that." Rocket crossed his arms.

"I don't know, just some primitive planet." In frustration Rocket punched him brutally in the noes. Drax just sat back, happily sharpening his daggers with his chosen stone.

"Your going to take us to your ship." Rocket instructed, threatening to punch him again.

"And why would I do that?" The bounty hunter smugly smiled, his noes dripping with blood.

"Because my friend is dying, and I don't care what it takes or who I have to go through to save him. I will do what I have to get him off this fucking planet!" Rocket growled, his sharp teeth peaking out from under his lips.

"Good luck with that." The bounty hunter again smirked. Rocket again swung at the bounty hunter, but this time he didn't stop. Again again he landed a solid punch on the aliens face.

"Rocket that's enough!" Gamora shouted, unable to get up to stop him. "Rocket stop!" Again Rocket ignored her, his mind locked by pure rage. Dropping his daggers and quickly moving Groot from his lap, he got up and caught Rocket's arm before he could land another punch.

"Let go of me!" Rocket spat, his eyes wild. Drax stood calm and content, a strong but gentle hold on Rocket's arm.

"Rocket, enough." Drax almost whispered, his voice strangely calming. He then proceeded to lead him away, sitting him down next to the fire before sitting down next to him. "We will find the ship; he will lead us to it." Drax comforted, as he directed a threatening look over his shoulder at the bounty hunter. His face bruised and bleeding, the bounty hunter couldn't even look away.

"What, where am…" Peter weakly mumbled, his words very unclear and almost illegible.

"Peter!" Gamora called, concern in her eyes. Rocket and Drax where over in seconds, even Groot was now awake and looking up at his dying friend. "Peter Its ok, it's me Gamora." She told him, stoking the side of his cheek with the back of her index finger.

"Yondu?" His eyes where slipping open and closed.

"No Peter." Gamora sympathetically replied.

"Yondu?" Rocket questioned.

"I think he's seeing things, when I found him before he collapsed. He was delirious, shouting about how he didn't want him to die." Gamora told them, still she tired to comfort the now shaking form on her lap. Rocket kneeled in front of Peter's face, his eyes only just open.

"Peter your going to be ok, we're going to get you out of this." Rocket promised, "Just hang in there."

* * *

All Peter could see was an orange blur, his eyes unable to focus. He felt something moving under him, a warmth seemed to surround him. He then relised the sensation of something brushing against his hair. He felt like he remembered the touch.

"What, where am…"

"Peter." A voice called, standing next to the fire was Yondu.

"Yondu?" Peter questioned his vision still not to clear.

"You need to stop blaming yourself." Yondu told him as he warmed his blue hands near the fire. "I'm in your head boy, I know what your thinking, what your feeling." Yondu glanced over to Peter's wound. "I can feel how much it hurts, but you need to hang on." Yondu came over and crouched in front of Peter. "Peter your going to be ok, we're going to get you out of of this. Just hang in there."

"We're?" Peter questioned.

"Yes Peter." Gentle voice replied, his head was suddenly rolled, his eyes forced to stare towards the sky. His mum with her usual pearly white smile stared down at him. Her skin a healthy pink, her hair long and lushes. Her eyes filled with life. Just as Peter forces himself to remember her like. The memory of her dying face pushed deep down into his mind.

"We're here for you, and always will be." She leaned down kissing him on his burning hot forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup all, hope your all still enjoying the story, I do try to keep it interesting. Anyway looking forward to comments, there always appreciated. See you all soon.


	14. Homebound

The remaining embers on the fire sizzled, the strong smell of burnt wood wisped around. Before Gamora even opened her eyes, she ran her fingers through Peter’s hair. He was cold, to cold. Gamora still half asleep slowly opened her eyes, hunger gnawed at her stomach. She gazed at Peter for a while, the sight of his icy white skin sickening. Her fingers brushed up to his neck, feeling for a pulse. It was weak, but there.

"Peter?" Gamora tapped his face, his eyes scrunched weakly. He was in pain. Peter’s dull tired eyes creaked open, the lifeless orbs just stared through her. He went to speak but only ended up wheezing.

“Shh it's ok, your going to be ok" Peter was dying and quickly. Gamora could see this, she had watched men and woman loose their life to many times before. She will never forget the look. The look of hopelessness, of death.

"Drax!" Gamora snatched up a rock not far from her and propelled it at Drax, who slept soundly on the other side of the fire. The rock stuck him in the head, he drew his blades before going into a frenzy, attacking the air around him. "Drax!" She called again, Gamora tapped Peter’s face trying to keep him awake. Drax turned to her, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat had only slightly formed on his exposed torso. Drax suddenly held his breath, the look on Gamora’s face terrifying. “He’s fading" Gamora told him, there was a layer of pure fear under her calm voice.

"What's going on?" Rocket grumbled as he was pulled from a deep sleep. Groot still slept happily curled up in his fur.

"Rocket get the bag together, where leaving" Gamora unwillingly let go of Peter as Drax took his arms and heaved him over his shoulder, being sure not to disturb the wound to much.

"What's happening!" Rocket jumped to his feet, the fur on one side of his face flat. He grabbed Groot sitting him on his shoulder before cramming stuff back into the rucksack. Peter’s lifeless face was all the reply he got. Drax spotted Gamora staring at the still tied up bounty hunter, he caught her gaze.

"You know what to do" Drax looked over at the bounty hunter.

"Rocket" Drax called, already heading into the woods.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."  Rocket grabbed the now repaired Walkman before following Drax into the woods. Gamora approached the struggling alien.

"Just me and you now" Gamora smiled, she steadily drew her sword enjoying the sight of her blade extending.

* * *

 

 Rocket watched each struggling breath Peter took, just expecting him to suddenly stop, to give up. A sudden scream from behind them caused Rocket’s ears to stand straight and a cold shiver to run down his spine. The pain driven scream silenced the forest. Rocket and Groot looked up at Drax, but he just turned to them slowly, keeping a good hold on Peter before turning away. Gamora sudden arrival with a bloodied blade caught Rocket off guard, he staggered back. Gamora looked hurt by the action. She simply tossed a little device to Rocket.

“His communicator, you should be able to track the others with this right?” Gamora again used a tree to get most of the blood off her deadly weapon before retracting the blade and putting the hilt back on her belt “He said that most of them will be guarding our ship, as well as their own.” Gamora knelt by Drax again putting two fingers to Peter’s neck checking his pulse. Rocket got to work pulling the rucksack from his back, He retrieved the device he had created before to track Gamora and Drax. This time instead of his own communicator he hooked up the bounty hunters. The device instantly began to receive a strong signal to the left of them. “Lead the way.” Gamora stood, looking down at Rocket. The raccoon retrieved his bag before following the signal, not wanting to ask what had become of the bounty hunter Gamora had been left with. His fate was all to clear.

* * *

“There.” Gamora whispered, she slowly peeled back the vegetation just enough for her to see a large number of bounty hunters standing in the clearing.

“How many?” Drax whispered back, his blue eyes scanning not only the crashed Milano but the fully functioning bounty hunter ship only a few meters away from it.

“Whatever the number, nothing we can’t handle.” Gamora slipped back from the bushes, returning to Rocket and Groot who where watching over Peter, who lay with his back against the floor.

“Rocket take Peter’s blasters; Groot you stay here with Peter.” Gamora ordered.

“Wont need them.” Rocket deviously smiled, a small device sat in his hand.

“Ok then.” Gamora replied unsure with Rocket’s choice. She then kneeled in front of Groot who sat next to Peter. “Look after him, we wont be long.” Gamora wiped away a single tear of Groot’s check. She took one last glace at Peter, his face was covered in sweat, his skin white. The rise and full of his chest only visible when taking a closer look. Gamora quickly turned away, keeping back her tears.  She then led Rocket over to Drax who was still kneeled, staring out into the clearing.

“Ready?” She asked, her sword was firmly in her hand.

“I am always ready for a fight.” Drax laughed, pulling his daggers from his boots.

“Together.” Gamora eyes locked on her first target.

“Together.” Drax and Rocket said in unison. The three of them burst through the thick vegetation, the element of surprise giving them a fighting chance. Gamora’s sunk her blade deep into her first victims neck, he hadn’t even had a chance to wrap his fingers round the gun on his side. She slipped her blade back out, the man gargled on his own blood before dropping to the floor. She then in the matter of seconds charged at another bounty hunter who was readying his gun, she skilfully slid, tackling him to the ground before planting her sword in his throat. Now next to the bounty hunters black crimson ship she was caught by surprise when a large alien emerged from round the corner. His hand griped her tender neck and lifted her, pining her to the ship. She had dropped her sword in the struggle, but in seconds she pulled a small blade from her belt, with a cry her hand shot up and dug the little dagger into the large alien’s head. His eyes rolled back and as his grip around Gamora’s neck loosened he dropped to his knees. Gamora pulled the dagger from the mans head before he dropped dead. Gamora rolled for her sword as she was shot at from a couple of directions.  With her sword back in her hand, she dashed for her next victim only just reflecting a couple of shots before driving her sword through the alien’s heart. A sudden shockwave brought everyone to the ground, the ringing in Gamora’s ears was still deafening when she got back to her feet. She backed up towards Drax who was getting to his feet. They soon found themselves surrounded. The bounty hunters only delayed for a second before pulling the trigger. Drax laughed as the bounty hunter’s weapons refused to fire.

“Nice blasters you got there, I see they can’t take an electromagnetic pulse.” Rocket’s smug voice came over the ships speakers. “love the ship by the way.” The engines suddenly roared into life, without taking off Rocket aimed the guns straight at the bounty hunter’s. Drax an Gamora quickly dived out the way and behind some wreckage of the Milano as Rocket let the guns rain down onto the bounty hunters. Most attempted to flee, but Rocket showed no mercy, mowing down all that tried to escape.

* * *

The sound of gunfire brought Peter round, his body numb, he doesn’t really know where he is anymore or what going on.

“When your where young you always wanted to be a hero, just like Captain America in them comic’s you use to read.” Peter’s tired eyes looked up at his mother as she leaned over him, her smile as joyful and heart-warming as he remembered. A bright angelic yellow light behind his mother faded slightly allowing him to see her face more clearly. Like before her face was flushed with colour, her eyes full of life.

“I can’t bare to see you this way Peter.” Meredith stroked her sons cold face, Peter however couldn’t feel her touch. “You have to hang on.” She ordered.

“Its over, isn’t it?” Peter asked, his voice so strained it was barely recognisable.

“Its not over yet.” Yondu suddenly appeared taking Peter's arms and lifting him over his shoulder.

* * *

“Drax hurry!” Gamora shouted as Rocket prepared the ship to take off. She stood waiting at the cargo bay door, waiting for Drax to emerge into the clearing with Peter and Groot. The sight of Drax with Peter over his shoulder and Groot on the other, was all she needed to keep her hope alive.

“Rocket, lets go!” She shouted through a speaker on the wall as Drax walked up the ramp into the cargo bay. The door closed behind him, the ships lights where all that lit the way.

“He’s struggling to breath.” Drax informed Gamora as he followed her through the ship. They soon found Rocket at the controls, the ship was gaining speed quickly as it was slowly angled slightly towards the sky.

“In there.” Rocket pointed towards a compartment behind his seat. Drax laid Peter on a large shelf built into the wall, on the other side of the small room. “There should be an oxygen tank in there.” Gamora found it and rushed it over to Peter, she placed the mask over his face and allowed oxygen to flow. His breathing eased up slightly. “That should keep him with us a little longer.” Rocket informed as they suddenly emerged into space, leaving the small planet behind.

“How many jumps till we get to Terra?” Gamora asked coming up behind Rocket, leaving Drax and Groot with Peter.

“Not many, three of four but…”

“But what?” Gamora questioned.

“The Jump to get into that part of the galaxy is protected.”

“By who?”

“Nova Corps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I've been away for a week so sorry this took a while to come out. Hope you enjoyed it. Least Peter is off that planet and heading in the right direction, even though he is physically out of the woods. He's not out of trouble yet. Comments are appreciated.


	15. Welcome Home

“Rocket we’ve saved the galaxy.”

“Twice.” Drax added

“Why wouldn’t they just let us through?” Gamora continued as they began to close in on the Nova corps blockade. The Jump itself had a yellow force filed protecting it, a massive space station sat next to it.

“One, this isn’t the Milano; two they don’t let anyone through this jump anymore.” Rocket was getting more and more agitated; he couldn’t even turn to look at Peter who was barely hanging on.

“Rocket we’ve saved the Galaxy, Twice.” Gamora repeated, not understanding the problem. As if on cue the ship shook violently almost knocking Gamora off her feet.

“One of the engines is down!” Rocket shouted, the screens in front now flashing red. Suddenly multiple Nova Corp’s ships flew past before surrounding them.

“Do not attempt anything or we will be forced to use lethal force.” A voice sounded from one of the Nova Corps ships.

“Oi it’s us you idiots, the Guardians.” No response. “The Guardian’s of the frickin Galaxy!”

“Rocket?” A now familiar voice spoke

“Nova Prime?” Rocket instantly recognised the strong female voice, the authority just seemed to irradiate from her lips.

“What are you lot doing here? Where’s your ship?”

“There’s no time to explain, Peter is dying, we need to get to Terra!”

“Rocket this jump is locked down; no one can enter. Bring Quill to the station we can,”

“No, we need to get to Terra. Only his own people will be able to save him!” Rocket slammed his fists down onto the controls, the others watched in silence.

“Rocket I,”

“Please.” Rocket again cut her off. “Please, he’s going to die.” Rocket practically begged. Suddenly the orange force filed around the Jump gate dropped.

“Contact us when your ready to return, we will open the jump again.”

Rocket not wanting to waste anymore time just headed straight through the jump, praying the other engines would hold.

* * *

 

The ship slammed into the unfamiliar ground. Land stretched out for miles, only a small congregation of trees sat far off in the distance. A large heard of black and brown cattle watched on from nearby, the scorching hot sun beaming down from the almost cloudless sky. Gamora came stumbling out the wreckage, dragging Peter as she held one of his arms over her shoulder.

“Rocket you idiot, learn to land!” Gamora shouted as she readjusted her grip on Peter, she lowered him to the ground, making sure to support his head.

“You a friend of the Hulk?” The strong Texas accent surprised Gamora. Her head shot up, hair flicking back to reveal a man standing next to a large four legged, hooved creature. Some kind of weapon in his hand, pointed right at her.

“No.” She simply replied putting her hands up, hoping it was also a universal symbol of surrender.

“How comes I can understand you?” The man continued to point his gun at her, she could see his hands shaking.

“I have a translator, we all do.” Gamora slowly got to her feet not wanting to startle the man.

“We?” He asked, but before Gamora could answer Drax suddenly emerged carrying Rocket and Groot.

“Put me down!” Rocket growled as he was carried from the ship. Drax did as he wished.

“Right, now where the hell are…” Rocket noticed the man aiming a weapon at Gamora.  “Greenie?”

“It’s ok, stay back.” Gamora ordered, hoping to be able to deal with this herself.

“Who are you people?!” The man shouted, agitating his horse. He took few steps closer, his dark brown horse stayed behind not wanting to move.

“Were not of this world, but our friend is.” Gamora looked down at Peter, his wheezing painful to listen to. The man with his gun still pointed at Gamora looked down at the human, or mostly human man.

“You aliens come here, and all yal do is kill!” The man’s hands where shaking more now, his breathing heavier. His finger was even twitching on the trigger as he eyed Gamora’s sword on her belt.

“Were not here to hurt anyone.” With one hand still in the air she slowly retrieved her sword and threw it a distance away from her. “We just want to save our friend.”

“How do I know yal didn’t do this to him!” Before Gamora could even think of answering Peter began to thrash around, his body no longer in his control.

“Not again!” Rocket forgetting the danger ran over to Peter, Drax followed with Groot on his shoulder. The man staggered back, aiming the gun at each of them rapidly. Gamora again straddled Peter, pinning his arms to the ground. His head thrashed around, painfully smashing against the dry yellow grass over and over again.

“No stop, leave him be!” The man decided to intervene, he rushed over, trying to scare them away from Peter.

“He’s having a…”

“Seizure.” Rocket finished what Gamora was trying to say.

“You need to leave him be!” The man shouted again, the gun now directly in Gamora’s face. She looked to Rocket and then to Drax who where both ready to tackle the man. Gamora reluctantly did as she was told. She quickly got off Peter and backed away with Drax and Rocket. They all watched painfully as Peter’s limbs shook, he seemed to thrash less but he was still shaking excessively.

“What’s wrong with him?” Gamora asked, the man with his gun still pointed at them, kept looking down at Peter, who lay at his feet.

“I don’t know; my son is the one who knows about all of this.”

“Please help him.” Rocket suddenly begged, he just stared down at his friend, tears forming in his big brown eyes.  The man continued to look from Peter to the others, unsure what to do.

* * *

The man had offered to let Drax put Peter on the back of the strange animal, he of course has refused to put Peter’s welfare in the hands of a strange creature. They walked in silence as the man rode upon his horse. He informed them It wasn’t far, but Drax was still weary. His eyes never left the mans weapon on his belt. The man had also taken Gamora and Drax’s weapons and put them in Rocket’s bag, before also taking that. The man had asked strangely if there where any other humans on board the ship after examining the bag, Gamora had of course replied with the truth. A farm house suddenly emerged from behind a group of lonely trees, the small building sat beside a barn that was almost bigger than the house itself.

“Hay Dad what was that, the cattle alright?”  A voice sounded from the barn, a young man emerged. Like his dad a cowboy hat sat on his head and he wore blue jeans. His eyes met Gamora’s, stunned by fear his lips refused to move. He backed away quickly almost tripping up on his own feet.

“Jacob these…” Gamora looked up at the man. “People need your help.” He continued have caught Gamora watching him.

“Dad their aliens, they…” Jacob was flustered, he backed off a little more. “They killed mum.” He finally said. The man dismounted his horse leading it over to his son.

“Son they look nothing like the aliens that attacked New York.”

“He’s having another seizure!” Gamora shouted for aid, as Drax slowly lowered Peter’s trembling form to the ground. Like before they backed away and painful watched Peter thrash around in the yellow grass.

“He needs your help.” The man locked eyes with his son, he had his mothers bright green eyes and her caring heart. Jacob rushed over kneeling by Peter, his father stood with his horse watching closely, his hand resting on his gun.

“What happened, did he hit his head?” Jacob asked calmly, as he delicately pressed two fingers to Peter’s neck, the spasms having calmed slightly. Peter’s body seeming to weak to even have a seizure. Rocket and Drax and even Groot, looked to Gamora to reply.

“He has a number of injuries.”

“Such as? I need to know.” Jacob looked up at Gamora, able to push back the fear with the responsibly of someone’s life in his hands.

“He hit his head and has a deep wound on his side which was…” Gamora watched Jacob lift Peter’s horribly blood stained top, that he at first had just mistaken for being red. The horrible burnt flesh still looked raw. “Dealt with.” Gamora could barely look at Peter’s bruised and pale skin.

“He’s also being seeing shit, like people that aren’t there.” Rocket added, which startled the young man. He just stared Rocket down before taking a deep breath and returning to his patient.

“Ok we need to move him.” Jacob went to take Peter by the shoulder when Drax pushed him out the way and hooked his arms under Peter and cradled the dying man.

“Take them to the house, I’ll be there in a second.” The man approached his son, forcing his gun in his hand. Jacob looked down at the weapon, disgusted with the way it felt. He went to give the gun back, but his father was already leading the horse into the barn.

* * *

Drax lowered Peter down onto the settee, the dark leather stuck out in the almost all white interior. The light brown floor and wooden beams where the only other noticeable colour in the small front room. Jacob pulled a chair up next to Peter and placed a large black duffle bag at his side. He stared at the gun in his hand before putting it to one side, he could see the life of the man in front of him was precious to those around him.

“He’s human, right?” Jacob asked as he pulled on a pare of blue latex gloves

“Mostly.” Drax replied before Gamora promptly kicked him in the leg. He didn’t even flinch. Jacob pulled a tiny flashlight from the large black bag, peeling one of Peter’s eyes open before shining the light into it.  After a few seconds he repeated this with the other eye. In silence and with complete concentration he ran his hands along the back of Peter’s sweaty head, his fingers quickly brushed over the scabby wound.

“You said he’s been hallucinating?” Jacob questioned pulling his hands out from behind Peter’s head, he then put the back of one of his hands to Peter’s sweaty forehead.

“In the end I don’t think he could even see us.” Gamora thought back to their time in the forest. Jacob again pulled up Peter’s top, his face contorted at the sight of the wound.

“Peter, while he was still responsive told us that he needed medicine.” Gamora informed Jacob.

“Antibi-something.” Rocket added.

“Antibiotics?” Jacob asked as he pulled cleaning solution from his bag, trying hard not to look at the talking raccoon that stood beside him.

“You got any?” Rocket asked, worried they had come all that way for nothing. Putting the cleaning salutation and bandages he had just retrieved to one side, he pulled out two small orange bottle of pills from his bag. He collected two pills from each bottle.

“lift his head up.” Jacob ordered as he fetched a bottle of water from the glass coffee table. Gamora was there in seconds, with her gentle green hands lifting Peter’s head. Jacob made Peter swallow one pill at a time before he made Gamora set his head back down. “They should make the swelling in his brain go down, stopping the seizures.” Jacob turned to his guests before proceeding in diagnosing Peter.

* * *

“He’s septic.” Jacob finally diagnosed after checking Peter’s blood pressure.

“Septic?” Rocket stared Jacob down.

“His organs have started to shut down.” Jacob retrieved an IV drip from his bag and began setting it up. Jacob wasn’t use to prying eyes watching him as he worked.  Jacob hooked the bag of fluids on the back of the wooden chair, before having Drax assist in removing Peter’s red leather jacket and blood stained top. He then inserted the IV needle in Peter’s wrist before securing it with some medical tape. Again he delved back into his black medical bag grabbing a fresh needle, still in it packaging, and a small bottle of liquid. After pulling the needle from the packaging he plunged it into the bottle, Jacob didn’t blink as he measured the right amount. He could feel the others eyes burning into the back of his head as he inserted the needle into Peter’s arm, wanting the medicine to get directly to his blood stream. He sat back in his chair, finally picking back up the cleaning solution and cloth.

“I am Groot?” The little tree like the others had been watching with unblinking eyes. He had sat on Drax’s shoulder the entire time.

“Will he be ok?” Rocket translated. Groot had asked the question that had been dying to leave their lips. Jacob again trying not to look at Rocket or Groot began to clean Peter’s wound, keeping a close eye on his chest as he barely breathed.

“I don’t know, he’s in critical condition. Only time will tell.” Jacob looked up to find his Dad watching from the doorway, another gun in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, all the comments have been amazing so thought I would make this chapter quite a bit longer. So hope you enjoy this extra long chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Love to know what you think as always, look forward to reading the comments. See ya soon.


	16. The Ones We Love

Gamora eyed Jacob as he checked Peter’s pulse, while in the corner of her eye she could see his father eyeing her.

“Rocket, is the ship still flyable?” Gamora barely whispered, knowing the raccoons hearing would easily make out her words. She turned to him, his head shook in reply. Without having to say anymore Rocket knew what needed to be done.

“If you lot don’t mind I’m just gonna pop back to the ship, few repairs to make.” Rocket got up from the sofa that him and the others where sat on.

“You’re not going anywhere.” The man again pulled his gun from it’s holster.

“Well if you want us off your planet I’m gonna need to repair the ship.” Rocket approached the man, it was clear he was disturbed with something about Rocket. The man thought for a second looking to his son, before turning back to Rocket.

“Fine, all of you with me.” The man ordered gesturing his gun at each of them.

“I’m not leaving Peter.” Gamora argued as her and Drax both got to their feet, the man in reply loaded a bullet into the barrel of his gun.

“Dad!” Jacob interrupted, he then unwilling picked up the gun he had put to the side. “I’ll be fine.” He smiled, even though with a gun in his hand it felt wrong. The man sighed, obviously still not happy with the arrangement.

“You can stay, the rest of you are going back to your ship.” Gamora nodded to her friends in agreement, they left with the man. Leaving only Gamora, Jacob and Peter in the room. Silence fell as Gamora sat back down, and it remained silent for a good few minutes.

“Where do you come from?” Jacob finally asked, resting his gun uncomfortably on his lap.

“Somewhere far away.” Gamora quickly forced away the thought of her long lost home.

“What about your friend?” Jacob looked down a Peter, his bare chest was pale, his horrible wound bandaged.

“He is from here.” Gamora replied, watching Jacob put his gun down as he fetched a blanket from a basket next to the sofa.

“Your friend said he was ‘mostly’ human?” Jacob delicately laid the cream blanket over Peter.

“His mother was Terran, or human as you prefer to call yourself; his father was… an alien.” Gamora thought that telling the whole truth would be to much for Jacob, leaving that part about Peter’s father practically being a God was probably for the best.

“Is his mum still on earth.” Gamora could see Jacob was intrigued more than scared now, the opportunity for answers to good to pass up on.

“She died.” Gamora looked down at her hands, the thought of another child growing up without a mother or even a loving hand to hold was painful.

“His dad?” Gamora looked up, the answer was in her eyes. Jacob looked down at Peter, sympathy plastered on his face.

“I lost my mum two years ago during the battle of New York.” Jacob turned a little on his chair to face Gamora more. “She took a trip to New York, some medical conference. Bunch of Doctors getting together in one place basically.” Jacob took a deep breath. “She never made it back.”

“Battle of New York?” Gamora’s face displayed confusion.

“You lot up in space not know about a massive alien invasion, big old wormhole in the sky raining down a crap ton of aliens. Not to mention the most recant massive blue blob taking out an entire town.” Jacob sat back in his chair, having to compose his thoughts, anger brewing within.

“I’m sorry.” Gamora only knew of the second event Jacob spoke of, the devastation Ego had managed to cause. Jacob again sat in silence, his eyes wondered over Peter. He watched his chest for a few seconds.

Nothing.

 Jacobs ear shot over Peter’s mouth.

Nothing.

 His finger felt for a pulse on Peter’s neck.

Nothing.

 Gamora shot out of her seat as soon as Jacob started pushing down on Peter’s chest.

* * *

“This wont end well for you.” A voice taunted.

“This Isn’t about me.” Another voice replied. Peter could barely feel his body, his limbs where heavy and he only just managed to open his eyes. He was laying on his side, someone with their back to Peter stood right in front of him. the completely white space around him seemed to go on forever, the room seemed to have no end.

“You can’t save him.”

“I can try.” Peter knew that voice, a voice he missed all too much.

“Yondu?” The name only just left Peter’s dry lips. The man with his back to him, looked over his shoulder down a Peter, the blue mans face was agitated.

“What did I tell you about coming back here boy!” Yondu was suddenly knocked violently to the side out of Peter’s view. Peter wanted to scream his name but all that escaped was a cough. What he saw next sent a chill down his spine, his already lifeless heart was almost shocked back into rhythm.

“Hello son.” Ego stood, a look of disgust on his face. “You ruined everything, you took it all away from me.” Ego planted his boot on Peter’s neck, he gasped in pain. “Now It’s only fair that I take it all away from you.” Peter could feel himself slipping out of existents, fading into the unknown. Suddenly the agony ceased as Ego was pulled away from Peter.

* * *

“Why isn’t it working!” Gamora cried as Jacob held the empty needle in his hand.

“His organs have shut down, not even the adrenalin can restart his heart.” Jacob looked down at the dead man on his sofa, his pale lifeless face one he had hoped he would never see. His never had a patient die on him before, he knew it was only a matter of time.

“No there must be something you can do.” Gamora again put her lips to Peter’s, breathing for him like Jacob had said to. To many times had Gamora had to breath for Peter, to many times. Not wanting to give up, Jacob continued chest compressions.

* * *

Peter watched with blurry vison as Yondu punched Ego over and over again.

“We could do this for an eternity, the boy however hasn’t got that long.” Ego laughed, knowing that he had already won.

“Your right.” Yondu dodged back, out the way of one of Ego’s punches. Suddenly a whistle escaped his lips and Yondu’s arrow sored through the air. It imbedded it self halfway through Ego’s hand before pinning it to the floor. With a swift uppercut Ego’s back fell to the floor. “That’s for being a shitter dad than me.” Yondu spat down onto Ego’s unconscious body. Yondu was suddenly at Peter’s side taking him into his arms.

“Boy you need to go back.” Yondu held Peter’s face with one hand as tears dropped from his red eyes.

“I’m dead aren’t I?” Peter coughed.

“Peter please son, you need to go back.” More tears dripped down Yondu’s cheeks.

“But I miss you.” Peter weakly whimpered, he was so tired.

“I miss you to boy.” Yondu held Peter a little tighter. “But I’ll see you again some day.” Yondu wiped his own tears from Peter’s face, he stared down into his son’s eyes. “There’s so much more out there for you, there are so many people who need you.”

“I need you.” Each time Peter blinked it was harder to keep his eyes open.

“Not anymore, you’ve got a family to look after your stupid ass now.” Yondu smiled. “You need to go back for them.” Yondu watched as Peter’s eyes slipped closed. “Peter please!” Yondu shook his son, but his eyes remained closed.

“Peter.” Peter’s eyes shot open. “Peter take my hand.” Peter rolled his head to the side, again his mum was bathed in angelic light that her golden hair seemed to reflect beautifully. This time, without hesitation Peter reached out for his mother’s hand. He could feel her skin on his own, her cold hand wrapped around his. “I love you Peter, don’t forget that.”

“Mum.” Peter sobbed, wanting to take her in his arms. He tried to sit up, he desperately tried. His body to weak remained where it was.

“One day we will be together again, and wont we have a lot of catching up to do.” Her smile seemed to breath life into Peter, his eye lids became a little lighter. “I am always going to be there for you.” Meredith rested her other hand over Peter’s.

“Don’t leave me again.” Peter begged.

“Peter, It’s you who must leave this time.” Meredith didn’t fight her tears, they rolled down her angelic face with such grace. With a gentle hand she wiped away Peter’s tears, he dug his cheek into his mother hand, trying to remember the feeling of her loving touch. He suddenly felt Yondu’s firm hands push him off his lap into his mother’s arms.

“Peter we will always watch over you, but don’t come looking for us.” Peter could feel Yondu’s hand on his back as he spoke. “We will be here when It’s your time.” From over his mother’s shoulder Peter watched a figure loom out from the yellow light. His grandfather stood crying, his grandfathers dying wish of wanting his family to once again be reunited finally come true. Peter watched his grandmother step out from behind his grandfather, it was like an extra stab to his cold unbeating heart. Meredith pushed Peter off her shoulder, giving a quick smile to her parents before looking back at Peter. Peter took one last look into the yellow light, Yondu now stood beside his grandparents, all smiling with tears streaming down their faces.  Looking back to his mother, he stared deep into her loving eyes.

“We will love you always.” Was the last thing Peter heard before his vison suddenly faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this chapter had to many feels, so many feels it hurts. Hope you guys made it through without getting too upset. Please do tell me what you thought of it, every comment is much appreciated. See you all soon


	17. Land of the Living

He knew he was alive before he even opened his eyes, he could feel his unsteady heart beneath his chest, he could feel his sore lungs inflating with each shacky breath. The aching sensation that covered his body was something he didn’t feel when he was dead. A sudden sensation of someone taking hold of his wrist made him think of his mother, he could feel tears building up under his eye lids. he would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to stay there with her.

“It’s weak, but I think he will pull through.” An unfamiliar voice spoke, still wasn’t enough to make Peter open his eyes. having had enough with everything that had happened, he just wanted to lay wherever he was and exist.

“He’s crying?” Peter recognised her voice, Gamora. He didn’t even notice a few tears had escaped from under his eye lids. he felt a gentle loving hand brush them away, the hand remained on his sweaty face for a few seconds before pulling away. For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt safe. Content that Gamora was somewhere close by he drifted off, this time actually peacefully, even if his heart and lungs where frail.

* * *

Peter again awoke, this time to the sound of voices and a pain in his side. he could feel someone applying pressure, he couldn’t help but let a groan escape his dry lips. Still Peter kept his eyes closed, refusing to re-join the world.

“How is it?” Again Peter recognised one of his friends, Rocket.

“Could be better.” Again the unfamiliar voice spoke as again Peter felt pain in his side as something was taped over his wound.

“Son you should get some rest; you’ve been at this for a couple of days now.” Another unfamiliar voice spoke, this one deeper than the other.

“Go get some rest, we will watch him.” He heard Gamora say. There was silence as the stranger hesitated.

“Call for me if anything happens.”  There was a sound of movement beside him.

“You hide the ship?” The deeper strange voice asked.

“Simple cloaking device, repairs are slow.” Rocket yawned in reply.

“You best get some rest too.” The stranger said, Peter took that as a queue for him to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Images flashed before Peter, he realised quite quickly he was reliving his memories. He felt the Milano shake beneath him, his head collided with the wall of his own ship.

“No time for a nap Shit-Lord.” He heard Rocket shout adding a firm kick to the side. He remembered the blood dripping from his hand. Then black smoke filling his lungs, the roar of the fire erupting from the engines.  Again he was thrown, again he hit his head. Pain, blood poured from his side, he couldn’t breath. Next thing he knew he was being dragged from his own ship and then again thrown though the air. More pain, more blood.

“Quill stay with me.”  He heard Drax order, as much as he wanted to obey his eyes slipped closed. A slap to the face snapped them right back open. Then Rocket’s voice was all he could hear.

“I told him, if he took one more step he was gonna regret it.” He listened to Rocket babble. “Did he listen, of course not. Oh, the sight of forty-eight volts contorting his body was extremely satisfying.”  So much pain. “Much like you when we first met, its more fun when they run.”

“And the moral of the story is?” He heard himself ask, his voice weak.

“Don’t piss me off.”  The memories started to fade and blur together, pain having distorted them. “Your Mr Optimistic today.”

“How you doin’ Humie.”  Two Rockets said at the same time. He couldn’t even feel the excessive amount of sweat dripping from his shivering body. Peter felt himself drop to his knees. “Quill, come on buddy, just a little further.” Rocket’s distorted voice begged. Suddenly he could feel water swirl around him. The world suddenly went black and his mother stood in a tunnel of light, he remembered how she had told him to turn round, tears dripped down his young face. 

“I watched my Mum die because my Dad turned out to have put a tumour in her head, I was then abducted by aliens straight after.” Peter smiled at Rocket, he smiled back.

“I have to put up with you.” Peter turned away, looking back up at the stars. The next thing he remembered was a needle in his heart and a needle dangling over a fire. Pain again, why so much pain. Water suddenly began to fill his lungs, the serenity of his surroundings calming.

“Its not your time boy, your Mama doesn’t want to see you yet.” Yondu smiled, tears in his eyes. “Son, I don’t want to see you yet either.” Chocking on water, that’s what he remembered next.

“Shut your mouth, before I shut it for you.” He heard Gamora hiss, no image went along with the words, just the blackness of his eyelids.

“Oooo.” Rocket taunted, “Try me bitch, I fucking dare you.”

“What are you four?” Peter remembered how much his lungs hurt.

“Yeah, what’s that got to do with anything?”

 “Quill?” Drax kneeled by his friend.

 “Medicine… Antibiotic.” His side and head burned with pain.

“Peter can you hear me?” Gamora asked tapping Peter lightly on the face, his eyes flickered open.

“Yondu?” Peter mumbled. Peter quickly pushed the memory away, not wanting to think of Yondu anymore.

“He’s going to die.” He heard Gamora say.

“Gamora he’s bleeding again!” The pain seemed to never end. Again more memories of Yondu surfaced but they where again pushed to the side.

“Peter your going to be ok, where going to get you out of this.” Rocket promised, “Just hang in there.” An unwanted memory suddenly pushed past his barricade.

“I can’t bare to see you this way Peter.” Meredith stroked her sons cold face, Peter remembered how he couldn’t feel her touch. “You have to hang on.” She ordered.

“Hello son.” Ego stood, a look of disgust on his face. “You ruined everything, you took it all away from me.” Ego planted his boot on Peter’s neck, he gasped in pain. When will the pain end.

“Mum.” Peter sobbed, wanting to take her in his arms. Looking back to his mother, he stared deep into her loving eyes.

“We will love you always.” Peter screamed and screamed the memories of his mother and Yondu, nothing compared to the memories of the physical pain he was forced to endure. Peter’s eyes shot open, having had enough of the trip down memory lane.

* * *

Pain exploded in his side as he bolted up right, it took his breath right from him. His eyes shot round the room, he felt someone place a firm hand on his shoulder. At his side sat a young man, a young human man.

“It’s ok Peter calm down, your safe.” The man spoke in a familiar accent. Not only that but his surroundings where also a bit all to familiar. Peter went to speak but again pain spiked in his side. he looked down to find his bare chest with some bandages taped to his side.

“Where am I?” Peter finally spat out.

“Texas… Earth.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” The one place Peter never wanted to return, the one place that held to much pain. Then again that planet he was just on, a lot of pain there now as well.

“My friends!” Peter attempted to swing his legs off the settee, but a spike of unbearable pain in his side stopped him half way, almost passing out again.

“Steady, You’ve been out for three days take take it easy.” The stranger put a steady hand on his shoulder, keeping him up right.

“My friends.” Peter panted, his hand over his bandaged side.

“Peter!” Peter’s head shot to the side, the sight of Gamora brought a tear to his eye. He forced himself to stand, wanting to hold her in his weak arms. But his legs gave out on him, not even the stranger was quick enough to grab him. But Gamora was, she lowered him to the floor, holding him tightly. Fearing if she let go, she would loose him, this time forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, this chapter was really fun to write, it was like a refresh of all the crap Peter's been through so far, nice for Gamora to finally see Peter on the mend as well. Nice for Peter to be on the mend in general :D Leave a comment on what you thought of it, love to know your thoughts. See you soon.


	18. Lost But Never Forgotten.

Gamora found Peter slouched weakly against the fence around the porch, the white peeling paint had come off slightly on his bare arms.

“Peter?” Gamora asked, coming up beside him she laid a hand on his arm.

“I’m alright.” He replied slowly bringing himself into an upright position, his hand clutched his wound.

“You should be resting.” She attempted to pull him back inside, but even in his weak state he stood his ground. His eyes locked on the setting sun, the yellow and orange glow covered the almost flat landscape.

“I saw Yondu.” Still his eyes locked on the sunset.

“Quill I told you, that wasn’t real.” Gamora had recalled the multiple times Peter had been looking right at her but only seen Yondu. Peter turned to her, there was a spark in his eyes, a sign of life. Something she thought she would never see again.

“I saw Yondu, the real Yondu.” Peter insisted, he could only briefly recall his time spent in the white space. He remembered Yondu and his mother, and how he had longed to be with them.

“Peter you couldn’t have.” Peter turned away in frustration, shacking his head in anger.

“I was dead!” Peter suddenly shouted, he refused eye contact. “I saw Yondu, I saw my mum and my granddad. For fuck sake even Ego was there.” Peter’s hand found his way to his throat, he recalled the feeling of Ego’s boot attempting to crush it.

“Peter calm down” Gamora put a gentle hand again on his shoulder, this time he flinched. She blinked a few times, confused with his response. Peter immediately realised and regretted what he had done. But without a word she took him in her arms, seeing the guilt in his eyes. She did not blame him for his actions, she just wanted to help him.

“Peter I’m not going to pretend I know what you went through, and what you are now going through.” Gamora took a deep breath, still her arms wrapped around Quill. “But I have been with you the whole way, and the pain I was put through was unbearable.” Gamora berried her face in Peter’s shoulder. “I watched you die, I had to keep watching you die.” Gamora no matter how hard she tired could not keep her tears at bay any longer, they tickled down her smooth green face. So much pain and agony held within each tear. Her heart jumped when she felt Peter grow heavy in her arms, her head shot up locking eyes with him. Tears rolled down Peter’s face as Gamora lowered him to the ground.

“I never wanted to put you through so much pain.” He weakly sobbed, his back against the wall of the house.

“Peter your still weak.” Gamora lifted Peter’s clean light blue top out the way, a top that Jacob had provided. The bandages where clean, Gamora assumed the wound underneath remained sealed. She lowered his top and put a supporting hand on his shoulder. She found him looking to the side, back at the the setting sun.

“Reminds me of my old home.”

“Old home?”

“My new one Is on some god forsaken planet, in multiple pieces, lost within a jungle of pain.” Peter smiled, just the sight of colour in his cheeks and the glisten in his eyes, brought Gamora overwhelming joy. Silence fell and Gamora sat comfortably next to Peter, they sat there staring at the sun with squinting eyes, until it slipped behind the horizon.

“Been able to contact Mantis and Kraglin?” Peter groaned as he moved, trying to get comfortable.

“We just got through to them moments ago, their going to go collect the Milano, as Rocket has almost finished with the repairs on the bounty hunter’s ship.” Peter nodded in agreement, he had feared he would never see the ship he now called home again, he didn’t even think he would ever set foot on Earth again. “We will meet them at the Nova Corps blockade.”

“What are you two, animals? Get off the floor, my god.” Rocket said as he made his way up onto the porch. Gamora and Peter remained seated on the floor, smiling at Rocket. Rocket smiled back. “Repairs are all done, ready to go when you are.” He told them, wiping his hands with a dirty oil stained piece of cloth. Peter attempted to get to his feet, he was quickly aided by Gamora.

“We’ll leave in the morning.” Peter announced. “There’s just one thing I need to do.” 

* * *

Peter approached the grave stones, the morning light blessing him with warmth. Mountains sat in the distance, the peaks covered in snow.  With one hand Peter unzipped his red leather jacket, which still bared the scars of his latest adventure. He lowered the bunch of white lilies onto the grave, the grass upon the graves was a vibrant green, so much life surrounded the graveyard, which was strange for a place full of death. Peter read the words on the grave.

     ‘Here Lies

 Meredith Quill

A Loving Mother.’

His gaze switched to the grave beside hers on the right.

           ‘Here Lies

           Peter Quill

Lost, But Never Forgotten.’

Peter turned to his left, to read the grave on the other side of his mothers. There lay his grandfather, he couldn’t bare to read the date of his death. He took a two lilies from the bunch on his mother grave, he grunted in pain as he got to his feet. His wound still all to painful. Kneeling down painfully he placed one on his grandfathers.

“I’m sorry.” Peter took a deep breath, fighting back his tears “We both lost everything that day, but I was the only one who was able to run away from it all.” Again he got to his feet slowly, this time kneeling at his own grave. He placed the last lily on the grave.

“Quill we must go.”  Rocket’s agitated voice whispered.  He turned to find Gamora, Drax and Rocket with Groot in his hands, standing just behind him. Hoods were draped over Gamora and Rocket faces, while Drax had only been forced to wear a top, which he seemed extremely uncomfortable in. Peter turned back to the graves, again he got to his feet and took a few steps backwards. he looked down at the gravestones stones.

“Peter, you alright?” Gamora asked, her gentle hand taking hold of his. He looked up at the world he had left behind. Behind the grave stones stood his Mother, Grandfather and Yondu. They all smiled at him, he blinked and they were gone. He smiled at the world, a single tear ran down his cheek.

“I will be.” Peter smiled, he turned back towards his family, before following them back to the ship. Heading for home.

* * *

The knock at the door had startled Jacob, his new found friends only having just left he was busy tidying up. He recalled their gratitude, how grateful they were of his and his fathers help.

“Jacob get the door.” His father called to him. Jacob dropped the empty boxes of painkillers he had just picked up and headed for the door. With one swift movement the door swung open. Jacob thought his jaw had hit the floor, his eyes were stuck open. He couldn’t help but take a shaky step back.

“Son you happen to know anything about the massive crater on your property.” There stood Captain America, his hands sat on his belt, shield on his back.

“No, no sir.” Jacob stuttered.

“Come on kid, what did we miss?”  Tony Stark asked, suddenly stepping out from behind the Captain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats it, sad I know. Look I never wanted it to end, you never wanted it to end. But all things must come to an end. Man I loved writing this story, and everyones support was amazing, couldn't ask for a better audience. Hope you liked the ending, there was a few thing you might not have expected. Gosh I do love writing Peter whump :D Anyway I was thinking about writing a Avengers/Guardians of the Galaxy whump fan fiction, the victims in mind Peter Quill and Tony Stark of course. But I need time to get an idea together, I have a couple but I haven't been able to really think about it that much. love to see some comments on what you thought of the ending and a story as a whole, and also if you would like to see me write a whump fic with Tony and Peter. See you guys next time.


End file.
